


Our heart

by orphan_account



Series: Dew soaked leaf [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Deputies, Elders, Medicine Cats, Multi, Prophecy, Queens, The power to know everything, The power to see a moon into the future, The power to take another's wounds, apprentices, leaders, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jayfeather has a hidden power that no cat knows, including him until a dark forest warrior captures him in his dreams and tells him. She says that the power will only be awakened once two cats join him with their own powers but she threatens to take over the clans, using that power.





	1. Chapter 1

Leafshade yawns and stretches out her legs, blinking in the morning sunlight. Half awake, she’s gets up to resume her normal duties in the clan, hunt, fight, patrol but as she wiggles out of the den leaving the unusually soft nest behind, she remembers. 

She is expecting kits.

Struggling to hold back a growl of frustration she pads over to Birchfall and Ivypool who are sharing a plump starling and she plops down beside them. 

“Hi Leafshade.” Birchfall meows around his mouthful. “Want some?” 

He prods the half eaten prey with the tip of his light brown paw but Leafshade lashes her tail. 

“Thanks.” She replies, nodding her head. “But I’m not very hungry at the moment.” 

Birchfall nods and turns back to his meal while Ivypool rises to her paws, her dark blue eyes sympathetic. 

She bumps Leafshades shoulder with her nose. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her ears twitching. 

She can tell something is up. Leafshade thinks bitterly. I need to stop making it so clear. 

“I want to hunt still.” She meows after a while. She gives her belly a slight prod. “I’ll have to wait many moons to feel the rush of wind in my fur. I’m going to miss it.” 

Ivypool nods in understanding. Just a while ago she had three lovely kits of her own and is stuck in the nursery and Leafshade gives her chest a couple embarrassed licks. 

“I’m acting like a kit.” She mutters.

Ivypool opens her mouth to say something but before she does, Squirellflight begins calling out patrols.  
“Birchfall will lead a patrol with Cherryfall, Lionblaze and Fernsong and Rosepetal will lead another with Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Bumblestripe and Ambermoon.” She announces, her green eyes wide and cheerful. “I will go with you Cherryfall. I need to have fresh prey under my paws.” 

Leafshade watches with jealousy as the ginger form of Cherryfall bounds over, fur fluffed up to the cold. It's almost leaf-bare, a good thing for her kits and she feels a bit of optimism. This is the best time to head to the nursery for a couple more moons before they are born. By the time they are, it will be near new-leaf and the prey will be returning. 

She can’t say the same about Briarlight, though. Just a half moon ago, Jayfeather and Briarlight decided that they loved each other and became mates, but two things separates their pure happiness. Briarlights hind legs are paralyzed and Jayfeather is a medicine cat, forbidden to mate, ever. Leafshade knows the feeling of true love and she thinks of her mate, Dewnose with a surge of affection. She would truly die for him if it ever came to it but she has to wonder. Would she take the vow of the medicine cats or ignore it to be with him? 

She shakes her head, dragging herself back to the present and she sees Bumblestripe squeeze out into the forest through the thorn tunnel barricading the camp inside. He is the last cat to go and Leafshades ears drop. She misses being a warrior. 

With a sigh, she decides to visit Briarlight. The brown she-cat has been having some problems and she likes to go in every once and a while to make her more comfortable. 

As she pads towards the medicine den, Sparkpelt runs up to her, her orange tabby fur spiked up with apprehension. 

“Bramblestar said he wanted to see you.” She meows, excitedly. When Leafshade changes her direction and heads towards Bramblestars den, the new warrior bounces behind her. “What did you do? Are you in trouble? He never talks to any of the other newer warriors!” she chirps. 

Leafshade wrinkles her nose with an annoyed twitch of her whiskers and she turns to the daughter of the leader, her expression patient. She forces her fur to lie flat and sighs. 

“Sparkpelt please go do something other than stomp on my paws.” She says, firmly. “I don’t know what Bramblestar wants any more than you do. I will tell you about it later.” 

Sparkpelts eyes glint with disappointment but she nods hastily. 

“Okay. I’ll go visit Alderheart. He’s a veeeeery good medicine cat.” She says, drawing out the “very” for emphasis. 

Leafshade rolls her eyes and pushes past. 

“Yes. You go do that.” She quips. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Bramblestar?” Leafshade asks, pausing just outside the den of the leader. “You wanted to talk to me?” 

Bramblestar voice comes, raspy as if he hasn’t slept in a while and the fur on Leafshades shoulders lifts. What could Bramblestar tell her that made him stay up late? 

“Come in.” He coughs. 

Leafshade obeys, her paws shaking, and she sits beside the dark brown tabbys nest her eyes struggling to adjust in the dim lighting. She then bows her head as Bramblestar starts to speak. 

“Leafshade, I called you here because Alderheart said he had a prophecy.” He explains, his amber eyes brining holes through her pelt. She blinks slowly. 

“I was in it?” she murmurs, almost expecting the answer to be yes. But why would she of all cats be in a prophecy? 

Bramblestar shakes his head. 

“You were not in it. Your kit was.” He meows, nodding to her belly which had only recently began showing signs of new life. “Your kit will grow up and do great things.” 

Leafshades fur lifts along her spine and she tries to calm herself down, her breathes coming out in pants. Prophecies always meant some sort of sacrifice and she is afraid for her little one.

Bramblestar runs his tail along her flank in a comforting fashion, his amber eyes warm and she suppresses a shiver to hear what he has to say. 

“She will be fine.” He assures her. “She will only receive the prophecy when she gets her warrior name.” 

Leafshade feels a bit better at these words. Warriors are more capable than any other role, even elders and she is glad but she can’t help but want to know the prophecy. 

“What is the prophecy?” she mews, quietly. 

Bramblestar purrs, but doesn’t give her an answer. 

“That’s an answer she must find for herself. You’ll find out when she does.” He says, his voice a rumble in his throat. Leafshade dips her head, rising to her paws.

“Thank you, Bramblestar.” She meows, stepping out of the den. “Now I know that I will have a special little she-kit.”

 

Bramblestar purrs as she leaves, his amber eyes watching her tortoiseshell tail flick out of sight and he settles down into his nest. 

“When leaves soak in dew, prophecies renew. The clans will be led and fed by a body, light as a feather but wet as a river. The roar of the water will be soothed, the prey of the fives food recovered, and the terrors of the night discovered by the one called “our heart”.” He meows, his eyes closing as he slips into sleep. 

The one called “our heart”…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubblekit intro!!!

Bubblekit bounces to her paws successfully going through a flip, purring with pride. 

“See that, mama! I did it again!” she chirps, her tortoiseshell pelt fluffing up with excitement. 

Her mother, Leafshade, the best cat in the whole world as far as Bubblekit can tell, nuzzles her shoulder with a hum of praise. That’s as much praise as she always gets. Leafshade is always thinking about something else. 

“Bubblekit! You stepped on my tail!” Her brother, Slickkit moans his eyes still closed from sleep, interrupting her moment of pride. “Be more careful, mouse brain.”

Bubblekit dismisses this statement with a flick of her tail. She is too excited for the day when she is old enough to explore outside the nursery to care about anything her moody brother meows. Besides, her brother is younger than her. 

She feels a surge of affection roll through her though and she dips her head to him, almost apologetically. 

“Sorry Slickkit.” She mews. “I’ll go play over here.” 

When the pale ginger tortoiseshell nods, she bounds over to the opposite corner of the den, tripping head over heels. She’s almost completely capable of running perfectly but not yet. Her tail curls at the thought of chasing after a juicy mouse along side her brother and she purrs again. 

“Hello Bubblekit.” A voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she jerks her head up to see Ivypool, the silver and white tabby mother of Bristlekit, Thriftkit, and Flipkit. 

She sits down gently, or at least tries and nearly falls over letting a small mrrow of surprise sneak out. Once she regains her balance, she gives her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. 

“Hello Ivypool.” She mews, her head tucked awkwardly. “Sorry for bothering you.” 

Ivypool let’s out a sigh and Bubblekit looks up to see her whiskers twitching with amusment,, her dark blue eyes comforting. 

That’s better than annoyance. Bubblekit thinks to herself with a wry twitch of her ears. Still. I shouldn’t have been so loud and boisterous. 

Ivypool snaps her out of her thoughts again with a look of sadness.

Bubblekits fur bristles along her spine.

“What’s wrong, Ivypool?” she wonders, bewildered.

After all the time she’s known Ivypool which hasn’t been a long time, she’s known her as a caring and smart mother and cat, but she’s never thought about her being sad. 

Ivypool stares into space before shaking her head.

“You shouldn’t worry, little one.” She meows. “Just be grateful for your brother and accept him for everything even if he isn’t the best cat.” 

Bubblekit nods, her ears angling towards her nest. That seems easy enough. 

As she watches the older she-cat she feels an odd feeling wash over her. Did Ivypool lose her littermate? Was it because of lack of acceptance? 

Bubblekit opens her jaws to ask these questions but closes it again with a snap. It might make her sadder and all Bubblekit wants to do is make her happier. 

Instead she leaps to her paws, not falling over this time thanks to her tail, and pads over, giving the silver and white tabbys shoulder fur a gentle lick. 

“I’ll make sure to do that.” She meows, her bright blue eyes soft. Ivypool seems surprised, and she stiffens a little but relaxes after a while and licks the top of Bubblekits head. 

“You’re quite a sweet cat, Bubblekit.” Ivypool points out. “You’ll make a great mother someday.” 

Bubblekit feels a surge of pride at these words and she thrusts her nose into the older she-cats fur. 

“Thank you, Ivypool. You’re a great mother and I don’t want you to be sad anymore.” She meows in reply. “I hope that your kits becoming apprentices in a quarter moon will cheer you up. You’ll be able to feel the wind in your fur as you hunt and the forest ground under your paws.” 

To Bubblekits surprise, her statement makes Ivypools beautiful eyes stretch wide. 

“How much does your mother talk to you about the forest?” she asks, sounding astonished. 

Bubblekit pulls away from the other and cocks her head, worriedly.

“What do you mean?” she whispers. Leafshade hasn’t told her anything about the forest. Was she supposed to, or was Bubblekit not supposed to know about the forest? 

Before Ivypool can answer, Bramblestars voice cuts through the clearing, his tone urgent. 

“Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around me!” he yowls. 

Bubblekits fur spikes up. She knows that tone. It’s the tone of battle. She looks towards the floor confused. She’s only been alive for a quarter moon and Bramblestar has never called a battle in a single sunrise. How in Starclan does she know that? 

Shaking her head, she watches as her mother and Ivypool squeeze out of the den and her paws twitch with the urge to follow but one of Ivypools kits brushes up against her, halting her with her tail. 

It’s Birstlekit. 

“Wait in here while the older cats discuss this. The look on Bramblestars face was serious.” She mews, her voice gentle. 

Thriftkit bounds over her eyes stretched wide and she gives her dark grey fur a shake. 

“This is creepy. Sparkpelt told me that Bramblestar is a great cat but he looks so stern up on the rock. Creepy.” She shutters and Bubblekit shrugs. 

“We need a powerful leader if we want to seem fierce to the other clans. What if there are intruders? If we had a weak leader like Onestar, we would be ambushed immediately.” She mews, stamping a paw. 

Both she-kits look at her in surprise and Bubblekit feels confusion spike up inside her again. Why is everyone acting so surprised with her words? Isn’t she talking normally? It feels normal to her.

“What I’m saying,” She continues, lifting a white paw to her face, giving it a lick. “Is that we shouldn’t doubt our leader or think he is scary. He is only watching our tails.” 

Both kits still look shocked and Bubblekit is about to turn and stalk away when Flipkit races in. 

“Bramblestar says that Skyclan asked for help!” he yowls, fur fluffed up to make him look twice his size.   
Thriftkit leaps forward to calm down her brother down while Bristlekit gapes at him. 

“What’s happening?” she asks. Her dark blue eyes narrow, suspiciously. “Why were you out there?” 

Flipkit doesn't answer the questions right away. He is too busy acting out the war, carrying through some snippets of battle moves he had been taught while being the curious kit he is. Bubblekit stifles a mrrrrow of laughter. 

“Flipkit, what is going on? Why does Skyclan need Thunderclans help?” Bristlekit meows, her tone impatient and eager for information. “Are we going to battle? What cats came to us? Was Violetshine there?”

Questions pour out of her like rain and Flipkit pauses his moves to fix his gaze on her, whiskers twitching with amusement. 

“Hey Bubblekit.” He then calls. “Lets go and discuss this away from these pestering she-cats.” 

Bubblekit cocks her head to study him.

“I’m a she-cat too you know.” She meows, lashing her tail. “Also I’m like half your size.” 

“Yes but you’re different.” Flipkit replies, giving her a confused look. Bubblekit stiffens. 

Why is every cat calling me different? She wonders in here head. Aren’t I normal?

“Well sure I’ll listen.” She decides after a while. “But I will just tell them about it later.” 

Flipkit purrs. 

“Of course, flea-brain. I just want them to wait and beg for the story.” 

Bubblekit sighs a sigh of relief. Flea-brain is a normal cat insult and that makes her feel better even if she was just insulted. 

Bristlekit hisses and stalks away calling over her shoulder, “I don’t need to know.” and Thriftkit follows her, reluctantly, casting a sad glance behind her. 

Bubblekit gives her a sympathetic shrug before following Flipkit to a corner of the den and sits down, watching him smooth his rumpled tabby fur before blinking at her, the wild look from before returning. 

“Bramblestar said that a patrol of three warriors had crossed the border begging for help. He said that it was Blossomheart, Reedclaw and Hawkwing and that they were covered in wounds. Rosepetals patrol reported this and they said badgers are attacking. They said a cat was killed and many others are gravely injured!”” he spills out in a rush. “Oh Starclan I want to fight!” 

Bubblekit doesn't know what to say in reply. A cat died? That’s the worst thing she’s ever heard from another kit and she slides her claws in and out, clawing the floor of the den. 

Flipkit watches her.

“What are you thinking?” he asks, curiously. 

Bubblekit looks up, bright blue eyes narrowed. 

“I want to help.” She answers, simply. All this time cooped up inside a den has gotten her antsy to help but she knows she is only a tiny kit and she doesn’t even know one battle move apart from the flip she made up. She let’s out a growl of frustration. 

“It feels like I’ve been in here forever.” She admits, lashing her tail from side to side and Flipkit nods in agreement. 

“I want to help too.” He mews, his tone suggesting something naughty. He leans forward so that their fur is brushing and whispers into her ear. “We should sneak out with them.”

Bubblekit is both horrified and intrigued by the idea. She knows that its most likely that she’ll be killed by a badger or that she'll get lost but Flipkits gaze is so fierce that she nods. 

“Yeah.” She agrees, a slight tremor in her voice. “But I don’t know how to fight.” 

Flipkit jumps to his paws, his expression excited and protective and he puffs his chest out. 

“I’ll protect you.” He assures her. “And I’ll teach you some moves. Like this one.” 

He turns around abruptly and rears on his hind legs, slashing at the air in front of him before dropping back down onto all fours.

“You try it.” He pants.

Bubblekit shrugs.

What can I lose to try? She thinks as she stiffens her poster and whirls around, ready to take on anything. She copies what he had told her and drops back down, turning to face him and is surprised with his look of amazement.

“That was the cleanest thing I have ever seen!” he cheers, eyes alight with fascination. “When Graystripe taught me how, he stumbled a little!” 

Bubblekit ducks her head, embarrassed with the praise.

“Graystripe is an elder.” She mews. “He is a bit rusty at fighting.”

Flipkit doesn’t seem to be listening, instead he is shuffling his paws, cheerfully. 

“If we chase away the badgers we could be made into apprentices!” he says, his tone so sure of himself. “I could be Flippaw while Thriftkit and Bristlekit are still kits!” 

He runs around in a circle before stopping and beckoning her with his tail. 

“Lets go!”

Bubblekit follows him through a small hole in the den, and pads after him her eyes stretching wide at the sight before her. She never knew that there could be so much space but by the sound of it, the five clans are really big and she can’t wait to see the rest of the territory. 

As she follows Flipkits tabby form, a thought strikes her. 

Isn’t this breaking rules? 

She shakes her head and continues. If she stays with Flipkit, she will have a better chance at being a normal kit than if she obeyed the rules all the time.

This must be part of kithood. She thinks. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“We have to climb up that?” Bubblekit meows, taking in the large slope in front of them. They had already found a secret way through the thorn barrier and traveled quite a ways away.

Flipkit nods, whiskers twitching confidently.

“Snappaw told me that it isn’t that hard after you get used to it.” He explains simply. “You can go first and I’ll follow so that if you fall, I’ll catch you.” 

Bubblekit nods and begins to climb up, not wanting to look like a scaredy kit in front of the bravest tom she knows, but her paws slip and she slides down, her tail smacking Flipkits face. 

“Sorry.” She squeaks, scrambling to her paws again, her pelt hot with humiliation. Quickly, she regains her footing ands continues the climb, slower than before.   
As she pulls herself up, she sees the marks of paw holds from cats who have climbed the slope many times before and she points it out to Flipkit. 

“Look. It’s paw holds.” She meows. 

Flipkit grunts in reply. 

The two young cats use the paw holds, their muscles straining to reach the tip all the way until they do and Bubblekit stifles the urge to flop down. Instead she gives her pelt a shake and looks around. 

“So this is Thunderclan.” She breathes. She can’t see anything other than trees and rocks and bushes from here all the way to the farthest her eyes can focus on.   
Flipkit nods, his expression proud, and he pricks his ears. 

“We need to follow the warriors.” He explains to her. “Where do you think they went according to their scent?”

Bubblekit opens her jaws to taste the air and immediately, scents flood her senses. She’s can smell dirt, trees, moss, water, wind, leaves and everything in the forest. She even smells the earthy scent of prey. Her tail curls with happiness. She has always wanted to feel this. 

She then shakes her head and focusses on the scent of the cats and she can tell that they had passed through here for their scents are fresh. 

“There.” She meows, pointing with her nose towards the left. Flipkit gapes at her. 

“That’s where the Skyclan camp is!” he tells her. “Did you really smell them?” 

Bubblekit nods but her victory trails off as she realizes that there is a cat nearby. Two cats. 

Their scents are of Thunderclan but she only recognizes one of them. She wrinkles her nose at the herb scent and gestures with her tail for Flipkit to hide.  
“It’s Jayfeather and one of the other medicine cats.” She informs. Tasting the air again, she can make out the scent of the other cat as a tom and she nods to herself. 

“Jayfeather and Alderheart. They won’t be too happy to see us out here.” 

Flipkit nods to her and jumps into a nearby bush, shrinking into the earth to make himself seem smaller and Bubblekit copies, unfortunately wiggling under a thorn bush. 

Shortly after the two kits hide, the medicine cats emerge from some underbrush. 

Jayfeather halts, his blue eyes scanning the area and Bubblekit seems to recall someone saying that he was blind. She shivers as he settles his gaze on her. 

Finally after what seems like forever, the grey tabby tom turns to Alderheart with a flick of his ears. 

“Firmkit is blind, if you haven’t noticed.” He meows, his tone bitter but carrying traces of sadness. 

Bubblekit is confused. Who in Starclans name is Firmkit? 

Jayfeather goes on. 

“Briarlight wants him to be a warrior.” He says, his head tilted towards the floor as if he is afraid of saying this right to Alderhearts face. Bubblekit looks at Alderheart and sees that the dark ginger tom is upset. “I hope Firmkit doesn’t have the same temper as I do.” 

Bubblekit shakes her head, trying to understand. Who is Firmkit? She’s never seen him in the nursery. Is he an older kit that got injured somehow? Did he join a battle he wasn’t supposed to? 

She forces these questions to calm down or else she would blurt them out loud and all of Flipkits plans would be destroyed. Instead she watches Jayfeather with wonder. What is this moody tom really feeling? 

She can feel the love coming off of him and she widens her eyes, piecing it together. Is Firmkit his son?

She gasps, horrified. Medicine cats took a vow that they would never mate and yet, here the Thunderclan medicine cat is, mated. Her horror quickly fades away because she can feel how much sorrow the tabby is suffering and she wishes that she can help him. 

“Jayfeather.” Alderheart says, interrupting her sympathy. “These kinds of wounds last a long time. I think Firmkit has just as much of a chance to become a warrior as you did and I hope that he doesn't let his ego get the best of him.” 

Jayfeathers expression is angry as he turns sharply to face the other.

“You think that’s why I couldn’t become a warrior?” he retorts, his fur bristling. “I tried my best but Firestar didn’t see it. He had no faith in me as a warrior. I didn’t want to be stuck with herbs for the rest of my life!” 

Alderheart calmly nods. 

“Is that why you broke the warrior code?” he asks his voice lower than a whisper.

Bubblekit can’t believe this exchange. Jayfeather is clearly hurting for some unseen reasons and Alderheart is rubbing dirt in the wound. She growls softly, wanting to claw the ginger toms ears off but she catches Flipkit shaking his head at her and keeps still. 

It’s also against the warrior code to attack a medicine cat or any cat from within your clan. She thinks with a wry twitch of her whiskers. 

Jayfeathers blind blue eyes stretch wide and his face is torn between vulnerability and anger, his tail tip twitching with the indecision. Finally he let’s the anger control and he arches his back, his lips curling into a snarl. 

“Fox dung!” he hisses, a curse Leafshade told Bubblekit and Slickkit never to use in the nursery. “I love Briarlight and she loves me! I never intended to break the code but I did and I would break it a hundred times for her. She is my MATE. I don’t care if Bramblestar throws me out. I would rather live as a loner than be without the truth.” 

Bubblekit shivers at the protection in the toms voice and she nearly runs out to defend him. 

She thinks the better of it. Jayfeather would probably claw her pelt off anyways.

After a slight hesitation, Alderheart nods, and it’s clear he is using all his energy to keep from snapping back. 

“Alright.” He then meows. “But you should realize that the world isn’t all about you. I also wasn’t able to become a warrior although I wanted to.” 

Before Jayfeather can say anything, Alderheart stalks away, his tail high. 

Bubblekit chokes on the taste of bile and watches with curiosity as Jayfeather watches the ginger tom go. 

Wait no, he cant see. She thinks, almost amused.   
Jayfeather then sighs. 

“I have to tell him to never let people discourage him.” He whispers, staring down at his paws. “He has to be strong.” 

At those words, Jayfeather nods and pads away, following the path Alderheart had taken and Bubblekit crawls out of her hiding place once his scent fades. 

“What was that?” Flipkit asks her, his expression confused. Bubblekit shakes her head. Wasn’t it clear? Jayfeather and Alderheart were arguing about loyalty and places in their clan. 

Flipkit will never understand what I do. She then decides and she beckons with her tail for them to continue. 

“Come on. We're falling behind.” 

Flipkit bounds after, the argument soon forgotten and he starts babbling about how many badgers he is going to kill. Bubblekits mind is elsewhere and as she tracks the patrol, she feels her inside churn. 

What will happen once we arrive? She thinks, stumbling over a rock. Will we die? 

She shakes her fur out, wrinkling her nose. Starclan wouldn’t let her die so young. 

With that little boost of confidence, she holds her head high and pads on through the unknown territory, the scents being her only guide. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Bleh! What is that smell?” Flipkit meows, breaking the silence. Bubblekit looks at him. 

“Isn’t that just Skyclan?” She asks him. She then freezes.

How do I know that? She thinks, but Flipkit nods, his eyes wide. 

“We must be near the border! And I think I can hear the badgers! Let’s go!” 

At that he takes off into the trees with Bubblekit right at his tail, trying to shut him up as he told threats to the badgers. 

“Flipkit, be quiet!” she urges. “We don’t know where the battle is and-…” 

She gets cut off as the sound of screeching cuts through the clearing and the scent of blood hits her tongue. She skids to a halt right as a large animal charges out of the bushes towards Flipkit. 

“Flipkit!” Bubblekit yowls. The thing is bigger than both kits put together and Flipkit whirls around fluffing his fur up, snarling. 

Bubblekit is astonished with the bravery of the tabby and he tears forward roaring as he slashes at the badgers pelt. The badger, already well injured from the battle, snarls and shakes the small body off before charging. 

Bubblekit wrinkles her nose at the scent and stalks over so that she won’t give away her presence and she focusses on the hindquarters of the black and white creature. 

Bunching her muscles together, she prepares to leap and once the timing is right, she flies into the air landing claws outstretched on the badgers lower back. She nearly loses her grip as the bold creature rares but she manages to cling on, and lands stinging blows to the backside of the foul badger.

The badger struggles to get her off and while it is distracted, Flipkit scrambles up a tree and he nods to Bubblekit before jumping down with a yowl of defiance. 

“Raaaaorrr!” he screeches. 

Bubblekit can tell seconds before he lands that he isn’t going to make it and she stiffens. 

“Flipkit!” she cries right as he gets knocked out of the air by a huge paw. 

The small tabby let’s out a yelp as he hits the ground and he staggers to his paws, winded from the blow. Bubblekit gasps at the sight of blood. 

This fight is for real. She thinks as the badger begins to advance on Flipkit. I need to get to its neck. 

Slowly and carefully, she begins to claw her way up the badgers back, letting out a yelp of terror as it shakes itself, trying to get her off. 

After a while she can tell that they won’t win this fight. 

“Flipkit run!” she yowls, preparing to make a move for it’s neck. “We can’t win!” 

As she jumps to its neck, she sees Flipkit trying to do a battle move but fails and gets thrown against a tree and she freezes with terror again when he doesn’t get up. 

“Flipkit!” she calls to him, worry spiking through her. 

After her shock wears off, she curls her lip into a cruel snarl and yowls with anger.

“You fox-heart!” she hisses. “You’re dead now!” 

At that she grips all four of her paws claws into the beasts neck and sinks her teeth in as deep as they go. She closes her eyes tight tying not to let go at the foul taste of blood, nothing compared to the sweet taste of milk and she grips on tighter as the badger roars with pain shaking violently to get her off. 

Shivering with both fear and anger, Bubblekit bites hard and yanks up, ripping flesh off of the beast and she repeats this again. She knows her teeth are smaller than the ones of a warrior but if she does it this way, she can harm it the same. 

After what feels like moons, the badger finally stops fighting and falls to the ground, it’s paws churning and it’s eyes full of rage. 

Bubblekit springs back and watches it carefully, her eyes narrowed with fury and when it stops moving completely, it’s eyes clouded over, she relaxes a little.   
But then she remembers Flipkit.

“Flipkit!” she cries, racing over to the limp tabby. She checks him over, giving his fur rough licks and she sees that he has a large gash above his head and a couple other scrapes here and there.

Worry spirals through her and she takes his neck fur in her jaws to drag him somewhere safer. Little by little, she drags him until she finds a hollow in a tree and she climbs in with the limp kit. 

She sits back panting. She is exhausted from all the work she’s done. She killed a badger and hauled a kit twice her size into a tree. 

She licks her paw, and then blinks in the dim light of the tree, looking for cobweb.

“Cobweb stops bleeding.” She tells herself, not having enough time to wonder how she knows that. She finds some in a higher corner of the tree and she climbs up, gripping into the bark with her claws and loosens a pawful before sliding back down.

She carefully licks Flipkits wound clean before packing the cobweb in and she heaves a sigh of relief once it finally stops soaking through. Maybe he will be okay. 

She settles down into the dusty hollow, her heart calming down to its normal beat and she checks herself over. Like Flipkit, she has a couple scrapes here and there and a missing claw, but nothing serious and she gives them a few licks before slipping into the darkness, and sleeps.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Dawn arrives and the pale light wakes Bubblekit. The tortoiseshell yawns, arching her back in a stretch and she sits up blinking, realization coursing through her. 

The scent of blood, badger and Skyclan cats are strong on her tongue and she turns her attention to Flipkit, trying to shake away her worries. 

“Flipkit.” She whispers, her fur spiking up with apprehension. She gives him a slight prod. “Are you okay?” 

The tabby stirs, and let’s out a small whimper before opening his eyes, fixing a hazy stare on her. 

“My head hurts.” He meows, his voice sounding like his tongue is swollen. Bubblekit realizes that he lost a lot of blood and that he is probably thirsty. 

She rises to her paws, and nuzzles him. 

“I’ll be back with some water.” She assures him. “Don't come out for any reason.” 

Flipkit nods weakly, closing his eyes again and Bubblekit jumps out of the tree landing on all fours, her tail stabilizing her. 

“Let’s go find some dew.” She meows to herself. 

Before she sets out, she makes sure to roll in some of the badger blood so that no Skyclan cats can smell her and she shivers as the stink sinks into her fur. 

Quickly and quietly she then slips into the bushes in search for any wide ferns that caught dew over night. She parts her jaws to taste the air and to her relief, the battle from the previous sunrise left Skyclan stuck to recover in camp. All the scents are stale. 

She pads slowly through the forest, scanning the clearing every once and a while until her ears prick up to the sound of water. She bounces a little, ignoring the ache in her paws and she races over to see a small stream trickling through a clump of rocks. A purr rises in her throat as she spots miss growing along it. 

She bounds over and claws odd a large bundle, gently soaking it in the stream and she begins to head back to the hollow. 

A rustle in the bushes behind her makes her halt and she tastes the air, recognizing the scent of Skyclan cats. The wind had been blowing the opposite way that she had anticipated and she hadn’t picked up their scent and as her gaze darts to the left and right, she notices that this is a clear patch of grass with no hiding spots. 

Starclan has got her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks Bubblekit is just a fluffy marshmallow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jayfeather is here

“My kit! My dear kit!” Leafshade wails, pushing through the walls of the nursery. Her eyes are wide with distraught. “She snuck out! Or was taken by a fox!” 

Jayfeather sighs from beside his brother Lionblaze who springs to his paws, clawing at the ground. 

Of course a kit has snuck out. He grimly thinks. There has to be conflict with everything and poor Leafshade was so protective. 

Lionblaze lashes his tail, hitting Jayfeather in the face. 

“We have to send a search patrol out to find her!” he cries to the surrounding warriors who are blinking with concern for the young Queen. 

Leafshade wails again, her voice so full of grief that Jayfeathers hiss directed towards Lionblaze is cut off. 

If something happened to Firmkit, I would kill myself. He thinks, protection flaring through him. 

Lionblazes voice comes again. 

“Come on.” He urges when no cat moves. “She could be hurt!” 

When no cat makes any move to join him, only watching him with sad eyes, he growls. 

“Come on! Any cat?” He asks. 

His amber eyes narrow, the anger within him overpowering any gentleness he might have. 

Jayfeather feels amazed by his brothers sudden mood swaps. 

But then again, he has them too. 

“Fine. I’ll go by myself!” Lionblaze snaps, turning to the thorn barrier. 

Calmly, Molewhisker pads over and fixes a soft gaze on the golden tabby tom while touching his flank with the tip of his brown and cream tail. 

“Lionblaze please. We are all upset about her disappearance but we are wounded from the fight with the badgers and should be resting.” He meows, sternly. 

Lionblaze blinks. 

“But we can’t neglect a kit.” He protests. “It’s against the warrior code!” 

Cinderheart steps forward, shuffling her paws uneasily.

“I agree with Molewhisker.” She mews finally, her tone reluctant. “We can look for her at dawn when we have all gotten a bit of rest.” 

Jayfeather can tell that Lionblaze is furious with Molewhisker for even suggesting to give up on the search but he let’s his fur drop once Cinderheart speaks. 

He must really love her. Jayfeather thinks, feeling a warm surge of affection for his brother. He shakes his head, sadness washing over him. If only I could show Briarlight just how much I love her.

He pricks his ears noticing that the cats had begun to head into their dens for the night and he turns to Lionblaze who sits down heavily, staring at his paws. 

He opens his mouth to comfort him when Cinderheart interrupts. 

“Come, Lionblaze.” She whispers. “We'll pretend to make dirt but hunt for her ourselves.” 

Lionblaze lights up, filling Jayfeather with jealousy and grief. Can’t he have part of his brothers attention too? 

“Great idea, Cinderheart! No one will even notice we are missing!” Lionblaze agrees. 

Jayfeather hisses at them and bats a paw at his brother. 

“Mouse brains! I’m right here and if you dare cross into another clan which I guarantee she is in, I’ll claw your ears off!”

Lionblaze knocks the paw away, his fur rising angrily. 

“Fox dung to that! And I swear to Starclan that I’ll claw your ears off if you follow us! We're not kits anymore!” he snarls. 

Jayfeather freezes. He hadn't anticipated his easily defensive brother to react that way and his ears droop, sadly. So far, he's only been frowned upon in the clan since he and Briarlight fell in love. 

His poster clearly suggesting that he is ashamed , he nods to the mates before turning and padding away, his thoughts racing.

From behind him he hears Lionblaze say. 

“He isn’t the Jayfeather I once knew.”

The words sting sharper than thorns and he flattens his ears trying to keep them out but they come again and again. 

What hurts isn’t the fact that it is an insult, but because it’s true. He isn’t the same cat everyone thought they knew. 

He feels his throat close with sadness and he stumbles into one of the warriors by accident out of grief. He feels it turn a sharp glare on him, burning holes through him and he gulps before hurrying away. 

What is happening to me? He wonders, silently as he slips into the safety of the medicine den. Am I going crazy? 

He slinks into his nest bringing his tail tight over his nose and tries to calm the shivers down as they rack his body. 

Please Starclan. He begs silently as he falls asleep. Please give me a sign. 

Even as the darkness receives him, he can tell that no Starclan cat is going to visit him this night. He has been blocked from the starry cats because of his love for Briarlight. 

After a long while of tossing and turning, he falls into a deep slumber. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Welcome, my friend.” A voice whispers.

Jayfeather opens his eyes and looks around hastily. 

He can see so that means that this is a dream, but he isn't in Starclan. As his blue gaze darts around, he notices shapes of cats leaping from tree to tree; dark shapes; ones he doesn’t want to mess with. 

He shivers and shakes out his fur, his ears straining to pick up another sound. The voice comes again, a soft purr in the dark. 

“I know where the lost kit is, but she will not be brought back easily.” It rumbles. 

Jayfeather leaps to his paws, eyes huge. 

“Where is she?” he asks, excitedly. If he can find her, then maybe the cats would accept him again, even while he is mated to Briarlight. 

“Ahh yes. That she-cat of yours. A dainty little thing, wouldn’t you agree?” The voice continues and Jayfeather shivers. It’s like this strange cat can read his mind. 

“You’re right, you know. You’re always right. Thunderclan should never have doubted you.” The voice laughs, sympathetically. 

Although it’s true that Thunderclan should never have doubted him, Jayfeather finds himself doubting the voice which is speaking to him. 

“Who are you?” he calls into the darkness. 

The voice pauses for a while before saying. 

“My clan name is Slushneedle.” 

Jayfeather cocks his head. Slushneedle? Where has he heard that before? 

He straightens and looks around again in search of this strange cat. 

“What do you want?” he fires at her. 

“Only to help you.” She replies. “Don’t you want your place back?”

Jayfeather swipes his tongue over his jaws as he thinks about it. 

Yes I do want that. He thinks, almost exasperated. But I don’t trust her. Not after the battle with the Dark forest and the son of Onestar.

He shutters at the memory. So many innocent cats had died. 

“I don’t want your help.” He finally meows. “If I am to earn a place within my clan, I must be able to do it myself.” 

Slushneedle laughs, her voice echoing around the forest and Jayfeathers fur along his spine ripples as the shapes among the trees begin to laugh as well. Evil laughs that haunt his very core. He narrows his eyes with realization. 

“This is the Dark forest!” he growls, his eyes blazing with anger. “And you’re a dark forest cat!”

The laughter gets louder and louder until Jayfeather feels he can’t take it anymore. 

“Why have you brought me here?” He hisses, his defiant tone cracking against his own will. He is worried and he wants to wake up. “Do you really know where Bubblekit is?” 

Slushneedle steps into view, her sleek silver and grey dappled fur glistening in the eerie light and she dips her head, yellow eyes flinging with amusement. 

“Oh yes. I know exactly where she is. Her friend is with her, I presume. They snuck off together to battle. The tom might not make it for he is injured.” She replies, running a rough tongue over he paw. 

Jayfeather bristles. 

“Where are they? What happened?” he asks, apprehension waking up the butterflies in his stomach.

Slushneedle blinks at him. 

“A badger attacked them.” She meows. “The tom fought poorly must I say but the she-kit, well, she’s got potential. She killed the thing!” 

Jayfeather is surprised by these words and he instantly thinks that the dappled she-cat is trying to trick him, but he shakes his head. How would she have known that Bubblekit was the one missing? 

Instead he sighs.

“Where are they and how badly is Flipkit hurt?” he mews. 

Slushneedle scoffs at him, surprise in her yellow eyes. 

“You think that I would just tell you something like that” She asks, horrified. “Why no dear kitty. You have to pay for it as every good warrior does.” 

Jayfeather stares at her confused. 

“What do you mean?” he queries, his voice small.

Slushneedle turns a cold look on him, all the amusement from before gone. 

“You suffer.” 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Wake up!” Leafpools voice says. Jayfeather ears twitch at the urgency and he opens his eyes to the familiar black. 

“What is it?” he meows, hoarsely.

His mother nudges him to his paws and thrusts her nose into his nest, sniffing around for something and he blinks sleepily. 

“Leafpool what are you searching for?” he mumbles, feeling unusually tired. The older she-cat turns to him, her face worried. 

“You were whimpering in your sleep and you’re bleeding. I didn’t find any thorns in your nest. Oh Jayfeather! Were you in the Dark forest?” She meows, sounding just about ready to wail like a kit. 

Jayfeather stiffens at her discovery and he suddenly is aware of the pain in his flank and hindquarters. 

He lowers his head unable to say anything.

Leafpool begins to comfortably lap at his head which he would normally hiss at her for doing, but right now, it feels good. He needs someone to care for him, at least for a little while. 

He sits down, tucking his paws underneath him, keeping his blank stare on the ground. 

“Leafpool there was this she-cat named Slushneedle. She told me that Flipkit and Bubblekit came across a badger and that Flipkit had been badly injured. She was about to tell me where they were but you woke me.” He explains, lowering his voice. 

Briarlight at the other corner of the room starts to stir a little and he nearly chokes on the bile as it clogs his throat. 

“How did you stop loving Crowfeather?” he asks, his voice hardly a whisper as he changes the subject. 

Leafpool is silent, taking all of this new information in and she finally lowers her head, hearing this question. 

“I’m so sorry, Jayfeather. I’ve been blind to not see how much you are hurting. I just thought you’ve been extra crabby. Truth is, I never got over Crowfeather. I still love him with all of my heart but I made sure to put my own clan before our relationship. We’ve both moved on and we don’t love each other as much.” She meows. 

Jayfeather listens to her, wishing that he could be a young kit again so that he can restart a fresh life with Leafpool as his mother and not Squirrelflight. He loves Squirrelflight, but the lies behind that history makes it so that he can’t think of either of them as a mother. He sighs. 

“It’s too hard.” He groans and his mother laughs. 

“It is.” She agrees. “But I wanted to be a medicine cat. I knew Thunderclan needed me after Cinderpelts death and so I came back. It was tough to earn a place but I did it. For Thunderclan.”

Jayfeather nods, numbly, staring blankly ahead. 

“Thunderclan doesn’t need me.” He points out. He then shakes his head and begins to groom his bloodied pelt, grimacing as he runs over the scratches Slushneedle had given him. 

Leafpool sighs, possibly noticing that Jayfeather isn’t in the mood to talk anymore and she scoops up a pawful of marigold, dropping it at his paws. 

“I need to go check on Leafshade and Ivypool. Slushneedle was right when she said that Flipkit is missing and both of the queens are devastated.” She meows in departure. 

Jayfeather simply snorts without looking up and she sighs before running her tail along his flank and leaving. 

Jayfeather doesn't want her to go but he knows that he is not a kit anymore. Frustrated with his discovery of the extra kits disappearance, he crawls into his nest once more and tries to sleep. 

He fails and Alderheart clears his throat in the dark. 

“Are you going to sit there tossing and turning all night long?” he growls. “I’m trying to sleep and I know Briarlight is unhappy with you.” 

Briarlight pushes herself up and shoots a glare at the ginger tom. 

“Oh hush.” She snaps. “I have been fine until you started whining like a kit.” 

Alderheart wrinkles his nose. 

“You only says that because you love him.” 

Jayfeather stands up abruptly and towers over Alderheart, his fur fluffing up. 

“You say that one more time and I’ll claw you-“

Alderheart interrupts his threat by standing up and butting heads with him, his own fur rising. 

“You’ll do what? Attack me? So be it. At least you’ll be banished then.” He hisses. 

Jayfeather is shocked by these words and he steps back appalled. 

“What?” he manages to choke out. 

Briarlight is also surprised and she raises her voice. 

“Alderheart? How could you say that? He was your mentor and you loved him! You’re acting as of her Tigerstar!” she gasps. 

Alderheart gives her a confused look and she quickly corrects herself. 

“Firestars rival, Tigerstar. Not the other one. The other one is great.” She meows, getting side tracked. She shakes her dark brown head. “The point is that you need to let go of your anger.”

Alderheart coughs, unintelligently. 

“Who are you to say? I’m mad at you too.” He informs.

Briarlight then lays back down, curling around the small body of Firmkit and doesn't say another word. Jayfeather feels sorry for her but he has no time to worry because Alderheart is looking at him with distaste. 

“Why have you changed so much?” Jayfeather then asks, getting upset. “You aren’t the same cat I trained and worked with.” 

Alderheart scoffs. 

“I’m sure I haven’t changed quite as bad as you have. You are a medicine cat, loyal to Thunderclan who likes Briarlight not loves. Oh wait. No that was back then.” 

Jayfeather is hurt by these words. The one cat of whom he loved to talk to is exposing his weakness right before him and he can’t even stop him. He looks towards his paws. 

What a great cat I am. He thinks, bitterly. 

Alderheart sighs a heavy sigh. 

“If you could just let her go then all will be fine.” He suggests and Jayfeather feels anger flare up again. 

“You try being in love!” he screeches. “You’ve never thought once about any cats feelings but your own and you never cared whether Twigbranch and Violetshine were together or not! You just wanted both of them because you’re a selfish fox-heart! You aren’t even thinking about the kit lying beside his mother, bound to be grown up and scorned and you aren’t even thinking about what we have both lost!” 

He pauses to catch his breath but when he opens his mouth to continue, Alderheart stops him. 

“Jayfeather!” he hisses, and he does a gesture that Jayfeather can hear but not understand.

He rolls his eyes, listening, his head tilted and he notices the scent of bile. He locates the source of the smell to Briarlights nest and rushes over to her side. 

“Briarlight?” he asks, sniffing her. 

His nose brushes against the stuff and he wrinkles his nose from the stench, pulling back just before the dark brown she-cat starts retching again. Terror ceases his heart like a bramble and he turns to Alderheart, eyes huge. 

“Get catmint now!” he calls to him. Alderheart nods and runs to get the herb while Jayfeather fixes his attention on his mate. 

Carefully he separates little Firmkit from his mother, trying his best to not wake the grey tabby but he fails at that too. 

“Mouse-dung!” he hisses. 

Firmkit bounces to his paws, blinking excitedly.  
“Are we going to play catch the moss, mama?” he asks, his voice cheerful. His nose wrinkles and he gags.   
“Bleh what’s that stench.” He mutters. 

Jayfeather pushes him out of the way with his nose and licks his cheek. 

“Stay there, little one.” He purrs, keeping his voice calm for the small tabbys sake. “Maybe if you sit there long enough you’ll get a new toy to play with.” 

Firmkit squeaks with happiness and he chases his tail before sitting down, still as a statue.

“Like this, Jayfeather?” he asks. 

Jayfeather listens to the way he shallows his breathing and let’s out a soft mrrow of laughter. 

“Just like that, Firmkit.” 

With Firmkit now out of the way, he trains his full attention on Briarlight and gives her shoulder a nudge. 

“Briarlight wake up.” He murmurs. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

He nudges her for what feels like moons and Alderheart bounds over. 

“There’s no catmint. We gave the rest of Skyclan last sunrise.” He informs. Jayfeather growls as he realizes that this is true. 

“What do we have in stock?” he asks, worry tugging at his paws. 

Alderheart doesn't even have to go back and check. 

“Feverfew, marigold, cobweb, juniper, poppy seeds and a little bit of chervil.” 

Jayfeather is about to instruct him to do something when Briarlight stirs again and Alderheart says.

“She’s awake!”

Jayfeather pulls away and nuzzles her gently. 

“What’s wrong, Briarlight? Talk to me.” He urges and she fixes a pained look on him. 

“My belly has been hurting for a half moon since Firmkit was born.” She admits, sheepishly. “It never got this bad until-“

She breaks off as another fit of retching grips her and Jayfeather holds his breath when she collapses into the moss. 

“I don’t think I can handle this.” She pants, turning away to empty her belly. 

Jayfeather tries to make sense of the words and panic strikes him as fast as realization does. Briarlight isn’t going to live through this. 

“No!” he wails, thrusting his nose into her fur. “You can’t go now!” 

Even as he says that, he can feel the fight leaving her body. 

She turns to face him and touches her nose to his.

“I could never have asked for a better mate. “ she mews, her voice so full of love. “Please remember me and I will always watch over you and Firmkit.” 

Jayfeather nods, lapping lovingly at her ears. 

“I will remember you forever.” He meows, in between licks. He. Wants to make her comfortable as she goes.

She purrs but breaks off as another ripple of pain courses through her before she takes a deep breath.

“Please Jayfeather. Watch over Firmkit. He needs you now, even more than ever and please let him know that I will always love him.”

Jayfeather doesn’t need to be told twice and he vows to her that he’ll never lead Firmkit astray. 

The brown she-cat sighs with relief and lowers her head to the ground, jolts of pain coursing through her and Jayfeather grooms her gently until it is over. He then pulls away, grief flooding through him. 

His mate is dead and he couldn’t even try to stop it.   
But there is one thing he can change; three things really. 

He can be a great father to Firmkit, he can find the missing kits, and by doing so, he can earn back his place in the clan as a loyal Thunderclan medicine cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Briarlight. I hope this wasn't too tragic if you know what I mean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyclan

The death of Briarlight is hard on everyone, not just Firmkit and Jayfeather. In the following sunrises, her mother Millie got gravely ill with greencough and died because of lack of fight, Blossomfall is now silent and won’t talk, and every other cat who took inspiration from the she-cat now walks around dully. It doesn’t help that the two missing kits haven’t been found although it’s been multiple sunrises. 

Without Briarlight, everything seems wrong. 

Jayfeather shakes out his fur and pads to the fresh-kill pile, sniffing out a vole and he sits down beside Lionblaze who is eating a thrush alone. 

“Hey.” He meows, dropping the prey. 

Lionblaze looks up, his ears twitching with confusion and he nods to him. 

“Hey.” He responds, swallowing his mouthful. 

They then sit in silence, not eating until Jayfeather lowers his blind gaze to his paws. 

“I heard what you said.” He meows. “How I’m not the cat you once knew. I just wanted to apologize. It’s been stressful lately but I assure you that I will go back to my old self. I’m sorry, Lionblaze.” 

Lionblaze is surprised by this and he is silent for a while. 

Jayfeather continues. 

"It isn't right and I shouldn't have done those things." 

When Lionblaze doesn't reply, Jayfeather shuffles his paws, nervously. 

Did I say the right thing? He wonders. Is he still mad? 

Lionblaze interrupts his thoughts by bumping his shoulder with his nose. 

“I’m sorry too. Ivypool told me that she lost Dovewings relationship because of her suspicions and I don’t want to lose you. You are my brother.” He apologizes. 

Jayfeather feels a warm feeling after he hears that Ivypool had stuck up for him and he let’s out a sigh of relief. 

“I thought you were going to hold a grudge.” He admits.

Lionblaze shakes his head. 

“I would have mated Cinderheart if I was a medicine cat just like you. I was only upset because Briarlight was already a weak cat and she had a kit. But she seemed to really care about the kit and she loved you both very much. I think it was her time to join Starclan.” He explains, his meow truthful. 

Jayfeather feels relieved and he settles down, his worry dulling down to a gently throb. Even if all goes well here, he will still miss her with every ounce of his soul. 

“I’m so glad, Lionblaze. I didn’t want you mad. Alderheart already hates me.” He says, trying not to tattle and Lionblaze nods. 

“He was upset for Briarlight, Jayfeather. He still likes you, I’m sure. Even if he doesn't, he wouldn’t hate you. Hate is a strong word.” He says. 

Jayfeather can hear the truth in his brothers voice and he dips his head knowing that it is both his brothers truth and the real truth. Alderheart hasn’t spoken a word to Jayfeather since the death of Briarlight, but he has been listening to his orders. The medicine den is stalked high with herbs thanks to it. 

“Thank you, Lionblaze. It helps to hear these words from you and I’m very sorry about the kits." He mews. 

Lionblaze sighs. 

“I’ve searched all over the clan for them and didn’t even catch so much as a scent. Either they rolled in some of your herbs or that light drizzle a couple sunrises ago washed it completely away.” 

Jayfeather nods, thinking about his dream in the Dark forest. Slushneedle had said that they went up against a badger. The only badgers in the area were in Skyclan, completely chased away or killed by now, thankfully, but could Bubblekit and Flipkit still be in Skyclan? 

He lashes his tail. 

“If you’d like, when I go collect catmint I could look for them both.” He meows. 

Lionblaze lights up and he gulps down the remains of his thrush. 

“Yeah and I’ll go right now!” he says, jumping to his paws. “Thank you Jayfeather!” 

Jayfeather purrs. 

“Thank YOU, Lionblaze.” He meows after his brother. 

He then takes a big bite out of his vole savoring the warm earthy flavors, and swipes his tongue over his jaws. Funny how he can feel more like himself when the cat he loved such leaves. He shakes his head. 

I guess she is my weakness. He muses, silently. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bubblekit hunches her shoulders so that she looks smaller as the group of cats push through the only bushes in the clearing. She closes her eyes tight, feeling like a badger herself and waits for claws to rake her pelt as the cats attack her. 

She trembles with fear but pauses her thoughts.  
Didn't Bramblestar send cats to help Skyclan? She wonders. Would that make them friends? 

She shakes her head.

No clans are allowed to be friends. Only allegiances. But that does mean that they won’t claw my pelt off. 

She breathes a small sigh of relief but tenses again as a dark grey she-cat comes into view with a ginger she-cat by her side. Both look wary and tired and Bubblekit can clearly see the injuries dotting their pelts. 

Don’t their medicine cats take care of them? She thinks, unhappily. They should, right?

The ginger cat then snaps her out of her thoughts by gasping. 

“Who is that?” She meows, surprised. 

Bubblekit takes a deep breath and stands up, knowing that she can’t just say nothing. 

“I’m Bubblekit from Thunderclan. I followed my friend to battle. He got hurt.” She explains watching as both Skyclan cats exchange looks of astonishment. 

“How old are you?” the older cat asks. 

Bubblekit gives her fur a quick shake. 

“Almost a quarter moon, I think.” She replies. 

The dark grey cat shakes her head in disbelief. 

“No kit that age can talk as well as you or navigate. You were gathering water, right?” 

Bubblekit nods slowly, looking towards the ginger cat helplessly. 

“My friend is thirsty.” She says, simply. 

The younger cat, possibly an apprentice startles at that and licks her chest a couple times. 

“I’m Sunnypaw. This is my mentor Plumwillow.” She meows. Bubblekit nods to her, liking her personality. Shy but friendly. 

“Hello Sunnypaw.” She meows. She turns to Plumwillow, her bright blue eyes ashamed. “I’m sorry for intruding. Flipkit wanted to fight so bad and I couldn’t let him go alone. Also, I wanted to see Skyclan and a badger.” 

Plumwillow looks every bit as surprised as before and she shakes her head. 

“How did you stay out of trouble?” She asks. “This is where we fought the badgers.”

Bubblekit watches her shake her head for a little while, also confused. 

We didn’t stay out of trouble. She thinks, frustrated. I just said that Flipkit is hurt. 

She sighs again. 

“Plumwillow we actually came across the fight at the end and a badger was fleeing when it spotted us. Easy prey, I guess. It injured Flipkit and I killed it.” She explains, the tip of her tail twitching. 

Sunnypaws eyes widen. 

“All by yourself?” She gasps. “How in Starclan did you manage to do that?” 

Bubblekit shrugs. 

“I went for it’s neck. It shook me pretty hard though.” 

Plumwillow stamps a paw. 

“Okay I’ve had enough of this nonsense. Bubblekit would you please take me to Flipkit?” She demands, her question not very nice. Bubblekit nods, her mouth dry. 

Plumwillow isn't very friendly. She thinks bitterly as she retraces her steps back to the hollow tree. Maybe Skyclan cats are just like this. Or she is just upset from the battle. 

Bubblekit shrugs to herself. 

That’s probably it. She confirms in her head. I heard a cat died. 

After that, nothing else is said. Bubblekits thoughts are quiet as she traces her scent back to the tree and she can tell that neither Skyclan cat wants to speak either. Maybe they’re worried that Thunderclan will start a battle over them. 

She twitches her whiskers realizing that she had thought something. The battle over the kits. She has to choke down the mrrow of laughter that threatens to spill out and she looks up, noticing the same tree.  
She bounces and sprints to it. 

“Here it is!” she tells the two she-cats. “This is the hole!” 

She laughs with happiness and bounces around for a little while longer until she sees the look on both cats faces are horrified. 

“Bubblekit.” Sunnypaw whispers, her face so full of pity.  
Plumwillow comes over to Bubblekits side and nuzzles her fur and Bubblekit freezes. 

Why is everyone so sad? She wonders. Isn’t it good that I found the tree? 

She let’s out a soft growl of frustration and Plumwillow pulls back, her eyes sad. 

“I’m sorry, Bubblekit but this is the owls tree. Several moons ago, an apprentice snuck away from her mentor and hid in this hole at dusk but at dawn, she was replaced by an unfriendly owl who spat bones down into the grass. Small cat bones..” she ducks her head sadly. “We never saw the apprentice again.” 

Bubblekit tries to stifle the wail that emerges from her but she can’t contain it. 

“Flipkit! Oh Flipkit I should be protected you!” she yowls, her fur spiking up as she unsilences the clearing. Plumwillow and Sunnypaw exchange sympathetic glances and Bubblekit cuts off her sounds with a sudden surge of anger. 

“I’m going to kill that Starclan forbidden owl.” She hisses. 

She then lashes her tail and unsheathing her claws, stalks over to the hollow tree, one goal in mind.  
She is going to kill the owl. 

Plumwillow tries to stop her but Bubblekit bats a paw at her angrily. 

“Fox dung to your attempts.” She growls. “I’m going to kill this owl. He stole my friend from me and his family. He was too young to die.” 

At that, she claws her way up the tree and disappears inside the hole. From outside, Plumwillow and Sunnypaw unsheathe their own claws, prepared to fight again. 

“Why is that kit so confident?” Sunnypaw whispers. 

Plumwillow shakes her head. 

“All kits are.” 

Bubblekit ignores them and scans the darkness of the hollow. She can’t see anything and she can smell the scent of Flipkit, but only a faint scent of another scent. She takes a step inside, prepared for a sudden blow to knock her off her paws, but nothing happens. 

She creeps in further until she hears a soft croak from in the corner. The same corner she had left Flipkit in. 

“Bubblekit?” it asks, sounding sick. 

Bubblekit let’s out a happy cheer and rushes forward digging her nose into Flipkits tabby pelt. 

“Oh thank goodness.” She purrs, lapping at him with fierce protective strokes. “I thought an owl got you!” 

Flipkit blinks at her confused. 

“Why an owl?” he asks. 

She helps him sit up and rise to his paws before replying. 

“These two Skyclan cats told me that this is where an owl lives and it ate one of their apprentices.” She explains and she feels him shiver against her. 

“That sounds scary.” He admits, his teeth clattering.  
Bubblekit doesn’t think his chattering is from fear but cold and she tenses to feel the air. It doesn’t seem cold to her. 

“I think you have a fever.” She tells him, then. 

Flipkit nods, dully. 

“I want water.” He mews.

Bubblekit looks around, worriedly and she then remembers the Skyclan cats at the bottom of the tree. 

“Come on. Maybe these cats will help us.” She meows, urging him along. 

Flipkit doesn't answer but follows her lead and when Bubblekit presents him to the two Skyclan cats, he falls to the floor unconscious. 

“He has a fever. His head is infected.” She meows as Plumwillow races to his side. 

Sunnypaw runs over as well while giving Bubblekit a look of shock and Bubblekit glowers at her. 

Why does every single cat look at me like I’m a mouse dropping? She wonders, upset. 

“I can help.” She offers as the two she-cats balance Flipkits little body over theirs but Plumwillow shakes her head, her eyes soft. 

“You need to save your energy, little one. Your paws are all bloody and you shouldn’t put too much weight on them.” She sympathizes. “Tell me if you get tired and I’ll hold you.” 

Bubblekit is about to open her mouth to protest when she feels just how tired she is and she ducks her head in acceptance. 

Sunnypaw purrs.

“You'll like Slyclan. It feels so safe.” She mrrows. “And Leafstar is the best!”

Bubblekit follows them as they start to head towards camp and she shakes her head. 

“Bramblestar is the best.” She protests.

Sunnypaw gives her an amused look. 

“How so? Is he the one who was first elected leader after moons of no Thunderclan?” She teases. 

Bubblekit laughs. 

“No flea-brain! That is Leafstars job, trust me. She is a brave cat. If Firestar were to tell me to lead the clan, I would freak out.” She says and Sunnypaw nods. 

“I would die too! I’d rather have the other cats handle it.” 

Plumwillow interrupts their chatting with a clear of her throat and Bubblekit finds herself watching her, anticipating what she will say. 

The grey she-cat seems to like this attention and she speaks. 

“No cat gets to chose whether they want to carry on their destiny or not. I am assuming that Leafstar was in a prophecy and that she needed to become leader in order for the prophecies to be fulfilled. Could you imagine if Sol was the desired leader?” She meows. 

Bubblekit thinks about it. 

“Is Sol the cat who tried to trick Windclan into attacking Thunderclan through the tunnels?” She asks, curiously. 

She isn't sure why she is saying this guess; her mother never so much as spoke a word about anything about the past clan life and she doesn’t even know how she knows the name of Firestar. 

She shakes her head as Plumwillow shrugs. 

“I’m not really sure with these four clans but I do know that he tried to steal Leafstars kits to return with them and make her make him a higher leveled warrior. What a terrible cat.” She hisses. 

Bubblekit wrinkles her nose. 

“How could anyone take a Queens kits just to get a higher rank?” she asks, disgusted. “That’s the most mouse-brained thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Sunnypaw nods, eager to join the conversation. 

“It wasn’t until her mate noticed the stench of this plant on Sols fur and they followed him to a twolegs den where the kits were hidden. Good old Billystorm.” She meows. 

Plumwillow nods as well. 

“Harrybrook is one of her kits. You could ask him what it was like to live in the den.” She shrugs. “If you want, I mean.” 

Bubblekit personally thinks that would be fun but she is too tired to think about talking to any other cat that’s not the ones she already knows. She gives the older grey cat a hum of approval before yawning. 

“I think that I will get lots of story time in my stay.” She muses. “Perhaps I’ll feel even more at home here than in Thunderclan.”

Sunnypaw looks at her, bewildered. 

“You don’t feel at home in your own clan?” She asks. 

Bubblekit shrugs. 

“Everyone is mad and sad. Jayfeather has a kit and everyone seems edgy around him.” She explains, simply. 

Plumwillow bristles but keeps walking, her ears twitching. 

“Not with Briarlight, right?” She asks, concern in her voice. 

Bubblekit shrugs again. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve only heard him talking about the kit and no one else. Weirder is, I’ve never seen the kit myself. He’s not in the nursery.”

Sunnypaw hisses. 

“He mated Brialight, Plumwillow! I just know it!” she growls, her claws sliding out. Bubblekit startles at the reactions and she tilts her gaze to the ground. 

“I know that his name is Firmkit and that he is blind. Briarlight is most likely the mother, your right, but Jayfeather seemed really upset. He is ashamed of himself I’m sure.” She’s meows, trying to defend the blind medicine cat. 

Plumwillow is silent for a long time before finally sighing. 

“I hope Briarlight is okay. I know some Skyclan cats aren’t perfect either, I mean daylight warriors, so I’m not too worried. If Jayfeather gets accepted back into Starclan then all will be fine and I can forgive him but poor Briarlight.” She says, giving Bubblekit a strange look. 

Bubblekit nods. 

“Briarlight hasn’t been out of the medicine den much.” She points out. “I wonder if she’ll get sick because of her hindquarters.”

Sunnypaw laughs. 

“So you really do know everything.” She giggles and Bubblekit looks at her confused. 

“What do you mean?”

Sunnypaw shrugs still amused. 

“You said you were almost a quarter moon old and you know as much as a new warrior!” she explains and Plumwillow nods. 

“Thunderclan must teach kits differently than Skyclan.” She decides. “Skyclan kits play with moss and learn the basics to prepare them for apprenticeship. Do you learn that stuff too?” 

Bubblekit looks at the dark grey she-cat with confusion. 

“Yes of course they teach us kits that, but they don’t teach me what I say. I just, well, I just know it.” 

Plumwillow looks at her with a cocked head. 

“What does a leader have to do to get its lives and how many do they get?” she asks, her tone soft but pressing. 

Bubblekit thinks for a moment.

“Don’t they go to the moon pool and talk to Starclan?” she wonders partly out loud. “And then nine cats come and give them separate lives that stand for something very important in leadership?” 

She looks up. 

“Am I right?” 

Plumwillows expression is less shocked but amazed and she nods, her eyes sparkling. 

“You're amazing!” she cries. “Where do you get all of this information if not from your clan?” 

Bubblekit shrugs for the third time. 

“Sometimes it just comes and it confuses me and everyone around me. I don’t know if it’s normal for to know these things. Have you ever heard of a kit that knows things?” She asks, hopefully. 

Plumwillow shakes her head and Sunnypaw also does, much to Bubblekits disappointment. 

Plumwillow nudges her, comfortingly. 

“This means you’re special, Bubblekit. Starclan chose you for something although I can’t say what and you’re most likely in a prophecy. Have you heard anyone talking about a prophecy?” 

Bubblekit thinks. Now that she really puts her mind on it, she does recall her mother calling her a special little she-kit a couple sunrises after she was born. 

She shakes her head. It seemed like so long ago that she was with her mother back in Thunderclan.

“My mother called me special.” She meows, with a shrug of her shoulders. Plumwillow nods. 

“There you have it. You’re clearly here to do something.” She says. 

Bubblekit bounces a little. 

“Like talk to Starclan?” She blurts out. She ducks her head awkwardly. “Sorry. I know only medicine cats can do that.”

Plumwillow laughs and gives her a look. 

“Who knows?” 

Bubblekit feels fondness wash over her and she nearly purrs with happiness. Plumwillow actually is a nice cat and she was wrong. 

Sunnypaw interrupts her thoughts with a flick of her tail. 

“We are here.” She announces and Bubblekit turns her attention to where the ginger cat is pointing. She gasps at what she sees. 

There in the middle of all this territory lies a camp full of cats she’s never seen before and she finds herself wondering which one is Violetshine. Twigbranch back at Thunderclan talks about her often to her apprentice, Flypaw and Bubblekit is now curious about the former Thunderclan and Shadowclan warrior. 

What would it feel like to live in three different clans? She thinks as she follows Plumwillow and Sunnypaw down the ridge. 

She shakes her head. It must be terrible. Always trying to prove yourself. 

A voice snaps her out of her thoughts. It’s a black and white tom and he looks worried.

“Who are these two, Plumwillow?” he asks, eyes widened and Plumwillow gently lowers Flipkit to the ground with the help of Sunnypaw. 

“These are two Thunderclan kits.” She informs, nodding to Bubblekit. “They fought against a badger after sneaking out to help fight.”

The toms fur spikes up and he glares at Bubblekit.  
“You could’ve been killed! Don’t your mother’s teach you any rules?” he growls. 

Plumwillow shushes him. 

“Now Fidgetflake.” She says. “This kit is special. She killed a badger all by herself and knows many things.”  
The tom, Fidgetflake rolls his eyes. 

“She probably lied about it all. She probably knows hardly anything.”

Sunnypaw jumps forward, angrily and Bubblekit tries to force her fur to lie flat. Instead it lifts and she hisses.

“You don’t know the kind of stuff I’ve been through along the lines of lying. I am not one to lie, I assure you! In fact, I plan on helping all of the secrets become known but accepted.” She snaps, and be looks at her surprised. 

“Oh.” He mumbles. 

Plumwillow steps in between the two, giving her apprentice a harsh look to keep quiet and she dips her head to Fidgetlake. 

“Liars or not, these kits need a home and we will take care of them until they are well again.” She meows, sternly. 

Bubblekit sticks her tongue out at Fidgetlake as he lets out a huff and he glares at her, opening his mouth to say something. Before he can, a mottled light brown tabby she-cat pads over and Bubblekit is astonished by how beautiful she is.

She has spotted legs. She thinks, awestruck. I wish I had spotted legs. 

Plumwillow seems relieved as the she-cat pads over and Bubblekit instantly feels safer. The mood of Fidgetlake swiftly changes and he flicks his tail before rushing away, muttering under his breath. 

The light brown tabby then noses Flipkits limp body, her eyes sympathetic and she turns to Plumwillow. 

“I heard all that you said and I can take it from here.” She informs. “This little one has a small infection but it’s nothing too serious and I’m sure I can fix it all up.” 

She turns to Bubblekit, her gaze full of warmth. 

“You can sleep in my den. Don’t worry. Tonight is a full moon and Fidgetlake is going to the moonpool so you can be at peace.” She meows. 

Bubblekit likes the way this cat talks to her. It’s like she respects her and doesn’t think of her as only a kit. She dips her head in thanks as Plumwillow speaks up. 

“Thank you, Frecklewish. Please keep me informed on how they are getting along and I will go ask Hawkwing to send a patrol out to notify Thunderclan about their little ones.” She says, dipping her head and leaving.  
Sunnypaw bounds up to Bubblekit and touches their noses together before running after her mentor. 

Bubblekit watches her ginger form disappear from view and turns to Frecklewish.

“Will Flipkit be alright?” She mews, her voice small but Frecklewish purrs, filling her up with warmth. 

“Of course. I’ve been training for a while and this wound is shallow. It’s infected because it doesn’t have proper herbs on it but you did a great job cleaning it out and applying the cobweb.” She praises. 

Bubblekit puffs out her chest. 

“I didn’t want him to hurt.” She admits after a while, giving her chest a few embarrassed licks. She then looks up. 

“He’s thirsty.” She points out. 

Frecklewish nods. 

“I’ll soak some moss in the stream later. For now, herb juices will do.” She meows and Bubblekit follows her as she gently moves Flipkit to the medicine den. 

Bubblekits eyes then stretch wide at the sight. 

“Every time I think I’ve seen it all, I see something more.” She breathes and Frecklewish laughs. 

“ I presume you’re talking about my herb stock.” She guesses and Bubblekit nods. 

“How'd you know?” She mews. 

Frecklewish shrugs. 

“I guess I’m just good at that sort of thing.” She replies.  
She then pats a soft nest made out of moss, her eyes gentle. “You should get some rest here and at dawn you can explore my den a little.”

Bubblekit nods, deciding that this is a good idea and she crawls into the nest feeling exhaustion roll over her like a wave. She didn’t know how tired she is until now and she sighs as she sinks into the comfort. 

Hopefully Leafshade isn’t mad at me. She thinks as the darkness grabs hold. And I hope Jayfeather is okay and I hope Slickkit isn’t lonely. And I hope that Skyclan doesn't hate me and that Flipkit will live…

Bubblekits thoughts then slow down and jumble together until finally they slur into nothing and she falls asleep, ears twitching incoherently. The young grey, black, and white tortoiseshell with bright blue eyes then lets go of all her worries and lets the dream world take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay will be in it much more, don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor birdie. Okay I can't call Jayfeather a bird.

Jayfeather heads towards the tunnel through the thorn barrier, weaving his way around the thorns littered across the dirt. He is about to squeeze through when Bramblestars voice stops him. 

“Jayfeather!” he calls. “I'd like to speak with you!” 

Jayfeather slowly turns and dips his head as the leader halts before him and Bramblestar clears his throat. 

“If you haven’t noticed, Blossomfall blames you for Briarlights death.” He meows and Jayfeather sighs.   
When will I be a normal cat again? He thinks, moodily. 

Bramblestar continues. 

“She asked for you to stop being the medicine cat multiple times. She said that Leafpool and Alderheart are perfectly capable of being-…” 

Jayfeather interrupts him. 

“I get what your saying.” He says, curtly. “You want me to retire like Longtail.” 

At those words, he hears Bramblestar flinch so he sighs and turns around to continue. He will find the kits no matter what and Bramblestar can’t stop him. 

“Wait!” his former father meows, halting him with his tail. “I have talked with her and Squirrelflight and the other medicine cats and they all agreed to-…”

Jayfeather interrupts him again, with a glare. 

“I get it.” He growls. “You want to send me somewhere else.” Under his breath he mutters. “Maybe then I’ll be a valued WARRIOR.” 

Bramblestar shakes his head but hesitates. 

“Jayfeather it’s not because I think it’ll be best, it’s just that a leader has to respect their clan! Please…” 

Jayfeather flicks his tail. 

“I am NOT going to be a begger.” He snaps. 

Bramblestar opens his mouth to say something else but Jayfeather dismisses it and pads through the tunnel, ignoring the attempts to bring him back. 

Oh well. He thinks bitterly. I never thought that I would talk to Crowfeather again, but that really is the only other place I can go. Who wants a half-clan cat in the clan that its blood doesn't flow in?

He shivers at the thought of his Windclan father and his half-brother Breezepelt. What will become of his reputation? 

His thoughts land on Breezepelt. His half-brother had trained in the Dark forest moons ago, but even worse than that, he fought against the clans and he tried to kill Lionblaze. If Crowfeather hadn't jumped in and taken him off, Lionblaze would be dead by now. 

Jayfeather takes a deep breath knowing that he has to live with them. 

Crowfeather isn’t that bad. He thinks. It’s just that he forgave Breezepelt and I will never. Lionblaze is my full brother and that’s where my loyalty will always be. 

Crowfeather actually has made quite a change; once he was prideful and angry, never able to let anyone inside that closed head of his, but now, he is open minded and even tried to make amends with everyone. Even Jayfeather. 

Jayfeather feels shame course through him as he stumbles over a log and he flattens his ears to his head. 

He, just like Crowfeather took up a mate from another clan and had kits with her. Part of him feels a small connection to the other tom but he isn’t too sure. 

I’ve only ever known Bramblestar as my father. He thinks, shaking his head. But even that relationship sucked. 

Why did it suck? Because Bramblestar never was a fatherly form and a while later, while Jayfeather was far into his medicine cat moons, he had learned from Yellowfang that he abused Squirrelflight. 

Should Ashfur have mated Squirrelflight? He wonders. He would've been a better choice although he did threaten to leave us on the fire. 

That thought leaves him shivering but he remembers Hollyleaf running away into the tunnels after she killed him. What is the truth? 

He shakes his head again. It’s too hard to think about. And besides, if she mated Ashfur, Sparkpelt and Alderheart wouldn’t be here. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he is aware of the scent of another clan. Surprise ripples through his fur; somehow he had traveled all the way to the Skyclan border.

He stops in his tracks and tastes the air. 

“Fox dung!” he hisses. “Why can’t my life ever be normal?”

Right as he says that, the bushes across the border rustle and three cats step out. 

“Jayfeather?” one of the cats says. “Are you alright? Did you get-…”

Jayfeather interrupts her, recognizing the voice of Blossomheart. 

“Oh no. I’m not lost, well, lost in thought.” He explains. “But as long as I’m here, I do have something to ask you.” 

A smaller cat jumps forward excitedly and Jayfeather forces his fur to lie flat as she crosses the border to bump into him. 

“We found your kits!” she chirps. 

“Sunnypaw!” Another cat hisses. “Get your tail back over here. You crossed the border, you fur-ball!” 

Jayfeather hides his amusement and twitches his whiskers, before curiosity courses through him. 

“Did you really find them?” he asks, stepping over Sunnypaws scent covering it with his own. 

The cat that had hissed at Sunnypaw, Plumwillow, moves slightly and Jayfeather blinks confused. Did she nod or just move?

After a while Blossomheart laughs. 

“Sorry. We kind of forgot you’re blind.” She says apologetically and Jayfeather flicks his tail. “But we did find your kits. Flipkit and Bubblekit, correct?” 

Jayfeather pricks his ears at the familiar names and he shuffles his paws. 

“Yes! Those are the ones!” he tells her. “Are they both alright?” 

He can’t help but add the last part on account of Slushneedles words and when Plumwillow shares the conditions, he finds himself shocked. 

“Bubblekit is perfectly fine, scratched and bitten in a few places but Flipkit suffers from a wound to the head. Frecklewish says he is going to be fine though.” She explains. 

Jayfeather breathes a sigh of relief but is also slightly horrified. 

I thought the Dark forest couldn’t see the clans. He thinks. But Slushneedle could. 

He shakes his head as he realizes that Plumwillow is saying something. 

“…a very intellectual being with many leaderlike qualities, not to interfere with Thunderclan business.” She says. 

Jayfeathers ear twitches. 

“Can you repeat that first part?” he asks, annoyed with himself for being so wrapped up in his own head. 

Plumwillow murmurs her agreements. 

“I was saying that Bubblekit could be a splendid leader.” She tells him. “She is as smart as a warrior.” 

Blosssomheart laughs. 

“She makes all of the apprentices jealous and even a couple of the warriors are astonished. But they know better than to dislike her because she really is a sweet heart.” She meows. 

Jayfeather is slightly confused but only because Bubblekit isn’t even near the apprentices age and her mother isn’t the best mother out there. He cocks his head. 

Does this have anything to do with Slushneedle? He wonders, his fur rising. He immediately shakes the thought away feeling silly. Of course it doesn't. Bubblekit is just smart.

Plumwillow interrupts with a hum of thought. 

“We were coming to tell Bramblestar, actually. Do you think you can take message?” She asks bit Jayfeather shakes his head. 

“Sorry but no. We haven’t been on the same page for moons and moons and now is particularly the worst. I think he blames me for something.” He admits, softly. He then straightens his back. “But it’s fine. I don’t need him anyways.”

Plumwillow falls silent while Sunnypaw mutters something under her breath but Blossomheart seems completely oblivious to this and begins to speak again.  
“We can ask Frecklewish if Flipkit is fit enough to travel and then you can take him back.” She decides.

Jayfeather nods. 

“That’s better, thank you.” 

Plumwillow let’s out a huff of frustration. 

“I guess you can come along with us.” She mumbles, stepping back for him to cross. He does so slowly. Something is off with her and her apprentice.

“Please fill me in.” She meows as they walk through the territory. “How is Briarlight doing?”

Jayfeather freezes not expecting this question and he turns his wide blind gaze on her. 

“How much did Bubblekit tell you?” he asks, horrified that the little kit could know or guess so much.

Plumwillow shrugs, her shoulder brushing up against his; Sunnypaw and her are flanking him, sorta tightly and chuckles. 

“She said you had a kit with her and that you hid him in the medicine den.” She replies simply. 

Jayfeather bristles while Blossomheart gasps. 

“Wait what?” she asks, horror in her mew. Jayfeather shakes his head. 

“No! It’s not like that!” he begs, feeling trapped. “I swear I only kept him in there because his mother needed to stay. I told him that he could play if he wanted him to, but he said no!” 

Plumwillows fur lifts along her shoulder and she tenses. 

“How is Briarlight?” She seethes. 

Jayfeather hesitates, his belly jolting with nausea and he drops his head. 

“She’s walking with Starclan now.” He whispers. 

The moments that play out after that are so fast that he can’t even keep track of them. It seems like he is sliding down a tree it’s so unknown and by the time he is aware of his surroundings again, he is underneath a furious Plumwillow with her claws digging into his fur. 

He yelps, wiggling underneath her weight. 

“Murder!” she spits at him. “ You killed that cat!!” 

Jayfeather feels his blood turn to ice at those words and Plumwillow continues.

“You are no good here! You deserve the Dark forest!” she screeches, sinking her claws in. “I hope each one of these claws teach you a valuable lesson!” 

She then tears at his body with fierce, merciless slashes until all he can smell is the irony scent of his own blood and he can’t make sense of anything else. He lets out yelps of pain and kicks at the dirt to get away but the she-cat is stronger and more skilled, being a warrior. 

Jayfeathers vain attempts to break free stop after a while and he shrinks into his fur as she suddenly dives down to his throat.

He closes his eyes tight, preparing for the stinging bite when a yowl cuts through her hissing. 

“Plumwillow stop it!” Sunnypaw finally cries, sinking her teeth into her mentors fur to pull her off. “You can’t kill a medicine cat and a BLIND medicine cat is even worse!”

Blosssomheart runs over and helps the smaller cat until Plumwillows weight vanishes. 

“Plumwillow calm down! I’m sure he didn’t mean to do what he did!” 

Plumwillow opens her jaws to retort but turns and stalks away calling over her shoulder. 

“I hope he gets infected and dies!” 

Jayfeather stays right where he is, his heart pounding hard in his chest and he is only slightly aware of the throbbing of the places where she clawed him. He is completely overwhelmed by exhaustion and is shuddering like a kit. 

Someone nuzzles him and he shivers before opening his eyes. He can see something but he's not sure what. It looks like a brown smudge but he can’t be too sure and when he looks closer, he sees that it’s actually a cat. 

The brown cat steps forward and dips her head to him, her eyes comforting.

Jayfeather recognizes her then and he jumps to his paws. 

“Briarlight!” he meows, rushing over to her to bury his nose in her fur. “Oh Briarlight I’m so sorry! You don’t know how much I think about you!” 

He reaches her and relishes her scent, his tail curling with happiness. 

“I missed you.” He whispers. 

Briarlight licks the top of his head, and gently pulls away. 

“Jayfeather.” She says. “You’re really injured.” 

Jayfeather blinks at her before realization sinks in and he realizes that it’s true. Even in this blissful moment, he can feel that someone is carrying him and it stings terribly. 

“Am I going to die?” he asks.

Briarlight laughs but shakes her head.

“No, it is not your time.” She says with a dip of her head. Jayfeather feels relieved. 

“Thank goodness.” He breathes. “I still have so much to prove.” He looks at her. “Am I meant to be a Thunderclan cat?” 

Briarlight looks out into the distance with a sigh. 

“I wish I could tell you.” She admits. “But all I can say is that you have to let me go.” 

Jayfeather looks at her in confusion. Let the one he loves most go? Why? 

He lets her know his confusion and she licks his shoulder. 

“Crowfeather managed to survive because he started a new life. He put his clan first and his urge to be a deputy first.” She blinks at him. “I think you should try to do that.”

Jayfeather thinks about her reference hoping that his decision to go to Windclan is correct and he tries to shake away the pained feeling. 

“Do you not love me anymore?” he whispers. 

She laughs softly. 

“I will always love you, but I understand that Spottedleaf loved Firestar very dearly but never gave into it. Our love must be the same.” 

“Briarlight, should I go to Windclan?” he asks again, but when he looks up he sees that she is fading away.   
He stifles the urge to yowl and lashes his tail. 

“Please don’t go now! I’m still confused!” he calls after her. 

Her voice echoes in his ears even when she is gone. 

“You have to let me go.”   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bubblekit follows Frecklewish out of the medicine den that she had explored time and time again in the past sunrise, her ears pricked up. 

Plumwillow had stomped into camp a little while ago and now Blosssomheart is calling for assistance. 

“Please! Frecklewish! Come quick!” she yowls. 

Frecklewish turns to Bubblekit, her expression urgent. 

“Stay here. It could be bad and I don’t want you to see.” She meows. 

Bubblekit obeys instantly and sits down, watching with wide eyes as the medicine cat rushes towards the voice with a mouthful of herbs and Sunnypaw soon comes into the clearing, her face traumatized. 

Bubblekit jumps to her paws. 

“What is it Sunnypaw?” she asks. 

The ginger she-cat looks her way and rushes over. 

“Oh Bubblekit! I’m so sorry but it is Jayfeather! He has really bad wounds and I don’t think he’ll make it!” she cries. 

Bubblekit runs a tail along the other cats flank, trying to calm her down. 

“It’s okay, Sunnypaw. Tell me about it. What happened exactly?” She meows, patiently. 

She is being gentle with the scared apprentice only for the sake of helping but really, she is terrified for the tabby medicine cat. What gave him those injuries and why was he in Skyclan territory? 

Sunnypaw struggles to regain her breath and once she does, she paces around. 

“We went on a patrol to tell Bramblestar about you and Flipkit but Jayfeather was by the border and he said that he wanted to check on Flipkit and we walked but Plumwillow wouldn’t let go of her suspicions and she asked about Briarlight and Briarlight is dead and Plumwillow called Jayfeather a murderer and tried to kill him and he was trapped and helpless and she said he needs to go to the Dark forest!” she splutters. 

Shocked voices then break out around them. 

“Plumwillow did what?” 

“Is Jayfeather okay?”

“What did Jayfeather do again?” 

Bubblekit looks around and sees that many cats had gathered around them as the apprentice spoke and the ginger cat rises to her paws. 

“I’m telling Leafstar and she will inform you if she finds it necessary.” She meows, firmly. 

Bubblekit feels a surge of affection for her friend and she dips her head as her gaze rests on hers. 

“Go ahead. I won’t tell them anything.” She promises. 

Sunnypaw looks relieved as she bounds over to the leaders den and Bubblekit merrily shrugs at the gathered cats. 

“Sorry but my side of the story won’t be that good. I hardly caught any of what she said.” She mews. 

One of the cats nods to her, his eyes kind and he tells the crowd to disperse. Bubblekit assumes that the tom is the deputy by his stance. 

She snaps out of her assumptions as a black and white she-cat pads over to her, her yellow eyes curious.

“So you’re from Thunderclan?” She says, sitting down.

Bubblekit ignores the fact that the question was more like a statement and nods. 

“Yes, my name is Bubblekit. I guess you could say I’ve hard my fair share of fun, wouldn’t you agree?”

The she-cat laughs, her whiskers twitching. 

“Oh don’t you worry. When I was small, me and my friend would break the rules all the time and sneak out.” She meows, amused. Her yellow eyes then glisten with sadness and Bubblekit cocks her head. 

“Something happened to her?” She asks. 

The she-cat nods. 

“An evil cat killed her.” She replies. “She was such a brave cat though and she was my best friend. I was willing to die for her and she was willing to die for me.” 

Bubblekit nods. 

“What was her name?”

The black and white she-cat shakes her head and fixes a no longer clouded gaze on her. 

“Her name was Needletail. I wish that I could talk to her one more time but I content myself with the thought of Starclan. I’m Violetshine by the way.” 

Bubblekit dips her head. 

“Nice to meet you, Violetshine.” She mews. She then turns her head towards the bushes where Frecklewish and Fidgetlake had disappeared. “Who’s side are you taking?” 

Violetshine scoffs.

“Jayfeathers even if he’s a flea-brain.” She meows flicking her ears. “Plumwillow had no right to attack him like that, Briarlight isn’t even in her clan and he’s medicine cat. A blind one too.”

Bubblekit opens her mouth to defend him and say that he is perfectly capable of doing things when Frecklewish and Fidgetlake emerge, bringing an unconscious Jayfeather into camp. 

“Please cats! Room!” Fidgetlake growls and Bubblekit watches as the three cats go inside the medicine den.

She then looks at Violetshine. 

“Will he be okay?” She asks. 

Violetshine gives her a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sure he will be. Puddleshine taught those two as much as he knew which was a lot. Please don’t worry too much.” She meows. 

Bubblekit nods. 

“I’ll try not to.” She promises. 

Violetshine nuzzles her shoulder before rising to her paws and padding away. 

“Take care.” She calls over her shoulder. 

Bubblekit nods to her. 

“Take care.” 

She then tries to distract herself from the injured cats in the den, hoping with all of her might that Starclan would have mercy. It’s not easy, but eventually she is able to find the cat named Harrybrook and he is nice. 

Nice is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Jayfeather is killing me here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter.

Bubblekit watches over both Flipkit and Jayfeather now as they sleep, Jayfeather twitching and flinching and Flipkit snoozing soundly. Her worries are spiked up as much as her fur and she can’t shove it down no matter what. If Jayfeather dies, then what will become of Thunderclan? But if Jayfeather dies then what will become of Thunderclan as well? 

She can’t decide which one is worse but she allows herself to look on the bright side a little. 

At least Flipkit would be okay.

She twitches her ears angrily as she realizes that no one would even be in this mess if Flipkit hadn’t spied on the gathering and turns as Frecklewish pushes into the den with moss in her jaws. She drops it beside Jayfeathers nest and noses his fur, pulling back later with a distained look. 

“His fever is very high.” She meows in explanation. 

Bubblekit figured that was the case for a long while by the flushing of his face and the way he shuddered violently from time to time but now as her worries are proven correct, she doesn’t know what to think at all.   
Instead she looks at the she-cat with wide eyes.

“What will happen now?” She asks.

Frecklewish looks at her, her own eyes sparkling with fear. 

“It will be alright.” She soothes. “Somehow we will all figure this out. Hawkwing is going to Thunderclan with Fidgetlake to inform Bramblestar and also bring either Leafpool or Alderheart to help me.” 

Bubblekit watches her speak as if only to comfort her own self before looking back at Jayfeather. The grey tabby toms eyes are tightly shut and she watches as his spine ripples with the beginnings of another shiver. She wishes that she can go over and warm him up with her own body but she knows that a fever is where a cats body is overheated and it needs to be cooled down. 

She cocks her head confused. How did she know that? 

Shaking her head she turns to Frecklewish. 

“When will they be back?” She mews, curiously. She would like to see another Thunderclan cat right about now and she feels rude to think this, but she just can’t feel welcomed in this other clan. It’s not her own clan.   
She wonders silently if being half-clan feels like you're torn apart between loyalty and she feels a surge of guilt flags through her as she looks at Jayfeather once again. He is half-clan. 

She then realizes that she hadn’t ever gotten to know the medicine cat and that she is merrily judging him from his grief. She recalls Sunnypaws words, the ones where Briarlight was dead and her ears drop. His life must suck so bad. 

Frecklewish sighs heavily and settled down beside Jayfeather to help him drink the water soaked in the moss and Bubblekit watches boredly. If only Flipkit would wake up. 

Just as she felt she couldn’t get anymore worried or bored, Sunnypaw pokes her face into the den. 

“Hi.” She whispers. “Would it be alright if I talked to you, Bubblekit?” 

Bubblekit looks at Frecklewish for permission and when the spotted legged she-cat nods, she bounds over. 

“What’s wrong, Sunnypaw?” She asks, as she reaches the ginger apprentices side. 

Sunnypaw shakes her head.

“Plumwillow.” She replies, her voice broken. 

Bubblekit recognized this tone as the tone of grief and she instantly knows something really bad has happened to Sunnypaws mentor. She feels terror freeze her blood. Did Plumwillow kill herself?

She looks at the ginger cat beside her with wide eyes and she tilts her head.

“What happened, Sunnypaw?” She whispers. 

Sunnypaw blinks and it’s quiet for a long while but Bubblekit is patient. She has gone through many tiring waits and this one is no exception and she waits, watching her friend with sympathy. 

Finally Sunnypaw begins to speak.

“We were hunting together.” She meows, looking around to see of anyone was listening. “Just hunting, no where near the Thunderclan border or anything and, and.” She trails off and looks at Bubblekit hopefully. 

Bubblekit is lost in thought. Sunnypaw just said something about them not even being near the Thunderclan border which totally means this is a Thunderclan problem. 

Her ears twitch. 

Is it possible that Hawkwing and Fidgetlake already made it to Bramblestar and that one of the closer cats to Jayfeather sought out revenge? She thinks harder. Who really likes Jayfeather? 

Sunnypaw looks away then. 

“I can’t go on.” She says. “It’s too painful.” 

Bubblekit nods in understanding although she is slightly disappointed. She really wants to know what happened.

Suddenly an idea strikes her.

“Can I guess?” she asks softly. 

Sunnypaw shrugs.

“I guess so.” 

Bubblekit bounces a little before turning back to her evidence and she thinks about it. Who does like Jayfeather? Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Firmkit, and Lionblaze? She goes through the names in her head and as soon as she thinks the name, it triggers inside of her. 

“Lionblaze attacked her?” she queries, hoping it is true. She has no other guesses but this one. 

Sunnypaws eyes widen and she takes a step back, appalled, and Bubblekit watches her with concern.

“No way!” she gasps. “How did you guess that?” 

“What do you mean?” Bubblekit responds. “Lionblaze did attack her? Great Starclan is she alright?”

Sunnypaw shakes her head looking as if she’s seen a ghost and she backs up slowly. 

“Bubblekit she’s dead. Lionblaze killed her. He said that Jayfeather was his brother and that he didn’t deserve the treatment. She’s dead, Bubblekit.” She meows. 

Before Bubblekit can say anything else, Sunnypaw turns and runs away, not looking back. Bubblekit shivers. This must have something to do with the fact that she knows things when she is but a small kit.   
But it isn’t her fault and she can’t control it. She just knows things. 

Worry spirals through her then as she realizes what had happened. Sure Plumwillow is dead, but how is Lionblaze? He lost his power moons ago and Plumwillow had been a fierce warrior, it shows on Jayfeathers wounds. 

The thought of Jayfeather makes her sick and she wishes she could go back home and curl up beside her brother in the nursery. Those were the days. 

She shakes her head. If she was a normal kit, she would never have had this adventure and isn’t it worth it to meet all these new cats? 

She shrugs and makes her way to the medicine den. Right now all she really needs is a nap and a nap she shall get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all want a brother like Lionblaze?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather gets some time with Slushneedle. Which isn't good.

Jayfeather is dreaming. He is running away from something but he can’t tell what in the present and he keeps stumbling over the rocks and logs in his way. Someone is chasing him, that’s all he can tell and it’s gaining on him, it’s foul breath hot on his heels. He manages to steal a glance behind him only to see grey dappled fur. 

He recognizes the same yellow eyes as the owner of the cat who had told him he would pay for the knowledgeable would give him and as he runs he tries to think of the name. Slushfur? Slushpine? 

He gasps as he then remembers and he trips over his paws, rolling into a bramble patch only to spring right back up.

The she-cats name is Slushneedle. He thinks as he continues to race away. She knew about Bubblekit and Flipkit. 

As if to confirm his thoughts, Slushneedle laughs from behind him, like before; reading his mind.

“I did know about them and I know much more.” She purrs, cruelly. “If you want, I could tell you.” 

Jayfeather doesn’t stop his paws from running but he does look over his shoulder to see her expression and is awarded with an evil sneer which she quickly shakes away. 

He rolls his eyes and presses harder to get away. 

“Never!” He yells at her. “I don’t want your information! You are a dark forest cat and I will never give consent into accepting your evil manipulating!” 

At those words he proudly lifts his tail up. No dark forest cat will ever persuade him. 

Slushneedle is silent for a small while until she clears her throat, and Jayfeather readies himself for her tempting statement

“I guess you don’t know which clan to join in the end.” She meows simply. 

Horror courses through him and to his dismay, he skids to a halt before turning to look at her, his tail lashing. 

“You’re lying.” He meows, but his voice cracks with uncertainty and she also stops, lifting a paw to lick it slowly. 

“I might be, but at this point, who is going to tell you what to do?” she replies. 

Jayfeather realizes that this is true and he tries to tell himself to just let it go, but his hopefulness gets the best of him and he studies her.

“What clan do I go to?” he asks, moodily. 

Slushneedle lights up at his surrendering and places her paw back down, flicking her tail.

“As I said before, I can’t just simply tell you these things; you have to pay for them.” She looks at him, an amused glint in her yellow gaze and he feels his blood freeze. Does he have to suffer stinging wounds under another she-cat again? 

As he thinks this, the dappled warrior stalks over to him and he tries to run away but it’s like his paws are glued to the ground. Instead he fixes his own blue eyes on her, growing terrified. 

“Please Slushneedle!” He begs trying to reason with her. “I can’t handle any more wounds! I’m already tragically injured back at Skyclan! It wouldn’t help you if you hurt me more!”

He continues to beg but none of his words slow her down and she pulls her lips back into a snarl, showing filthy teeth as she knocks him to the ground. 

“Do you think that’s all I want you for?” She hisses pinning him down, her claws unsheathing. 

Jayfeather flattens his ears to his head, unable to do anything else and he closes his eyes waiting for the stinging blows that will end his life. 

She continues; tracing her claws through his fur. 

“Well it isn't.” She meows. “You have a power no other cat has. Once you come to terms with it, you will be more useful to me and those kits in the prophecy will be under my power.” 

She turns his head so that he is looking at her and she purrs. 

“In fact, I don’t mind if you stay here in the dark forest until you recover.”

Jayfeather struggles under her grip, the thought of staying here terrifying him out of his fur. 

“Starclan will find me.” He argues, stiffening as she sinks her claws in. “Starclan will save me. They wouldn’t let me suffer here. Briarlight said it wasn’t my time to go yet!” 

Slushneedle glares down at him. 

“Has it never occurred to you that Briarlight is mad about her death and doesn't want to speak to you? Has it never occurred to you that you broke the warrior code and that all the clans know it?”

She bristles, her claws digging into him like daggers.

“No Starclan cat said that you weren't going to suffer.” She spits. “So I will obligingly make you suffer as much as it is even possible while you are here!” 

Jayfeather is shocked by her words and no matter how many times he tells himself they aren't true, they come again. What if Briarlight IS mad at him?

Slushneedle's taunting face swims into view once more and she begins her torturing while filling the dark clearing with laughter. Again the laughter among the trees starts up. 

Jayfeather wiggles under her grip, the familiar pain wracking through him and he let’s out feeble yelps as her claws seek out his most sensitive parts, his eyes fogging over. 

The laughter in the background continues as atrocious as ever but Slushneedle stops to bite his neck right next to the vital part; one bite in the specific spot and he would be dead. She purrs as she pulls back, her claws still working and Jayfeather fixes his gaze on hers, already going into shock.

“Those kits will be mine after I’m through and your power will be no longer.” Slushneedle breathes, her breath stirring his fur. “I will awaken once more and take over the clans. I will be known as Slushstar; the rightful leader that I am and all of you worthless clancats will bow down to me, suffering!” 

She pauses her speech and smacks the side of his head suddenly, making him realize that he had been staring off into space and he looks at her again, tremors shaking him to his core. 

She snarls at him and resumes her fun.

“You will be the first to die.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Bubblekit sits beside Jayfeather as Frecklewish leaves for the moon pool and she shakes out her fur, unable to look at the sick tom. If anything, he had been getting sicker which worries her. What if he really does die? Or worse; uses up all of Skyclans herb stock causing Frecklewish and Fidgetlake to let him go? 

She shivers at the thought of feeding the blind cat a deathberry and she turns as the bracken at the entrance of the den rustles.

Flipkit comes in, shaking moss from his tabby pelt, scattering it around the den. 

“I was talking to the apprentices.” He mews, coming to her side. “It’s been nearly a moon since we came here and I’m starting to wonder when we will go back. Do you think Skyclan is keeping us for a reason?”

Bubblekit is startled to hear how long they’ve been in the Skyclan camp although it is true. The last thing she remembers from Thunderclan is the fact that patrols come by daily; asking about her and Flipkit and she flattens her ears as she realizes that she doesn't even remember what her mother smelled like. She was so little back then. 

She nods to Flipkit, ears twitching. 

“You’d be an apprentice by now, I’m sure.” She says, meaning it. Flipkit is nearly seven moons old now. 

He nods hastily and lashes his tail, angry eyes scanning the medicine den. 

“I bet Thriftkit and Bristlekit are already out training.” He agrees, stubbornly. “It isn’t fair! I should be with them and not stuck as a captive!” 

She nods in agreement. 

“Snappaw, Flypaw, and Spotpaw probably have their warriors names by now.” She says. 

Flipkit nods and his face grows distant for a second before he bounces. 

“We can sneak out again!” He suggests, eyes wide with excitement. “Just like we did before! I know we can do it!” 

Bubblekit is surprised and she is about to agree with him when Jayfeather groans in his sleep, his paws churning in the air. She looks back and forth at the blind medicine cat and her tabby friend before shaking her head. This decision is too difficult. She either leaves with Flipkit to get back home or she stays with Jayfeather. 

Finally she makes her decision and dips her head. 

“You can go, Flipkit,” she mews. “But I need to stay here with him. I don’t know why, but I feel like his life is important.” 

When she turns back to face the only cat she’s ever made an acquaintance with other than Sunnypaw, she sees that his fur is lifting up.

“What? Why, Bubblekit?” he asks, sounding horrified. 

“You hardly know him and all he does when he isn't sick is snap at cats all day. He especially likes yelling at little she-kits!” 

Bubblekit leaps to her paws, the fur along her haunches lifting up and she snarls at him. 

“I don’t care!” she spits, her back arching slightly. “I heard his grief in his voice and he needs SOMEONE who can hear him out. Even if it is a little she-kit.” 

When he turns away, curtly, she sighs. 

“I’m sorry Flipkit, but I’m staying here.”

She then watches as he stalks out of the den, not answering her, and she drops to the floor once his tabby pelt is out of view. 

“Was that the right thing to do?” She whispers to herself. “Is sticking up for a cat I don’t even know best?” 

She finds herself slowly start to doubt herself but when she looks at the sick cat in the nest beside her, she feels the probing in her chest that she can’t push away. Somehow, Jayfeather seems more important to her than Flipkit and every other cat she’s ever met and she settles down beside him, watching through narrowed eyes as he sleeps, restlessly. 

She swipes a tongue over her jaws as she notices how hungry she is and she slowly rises to her paws and makes her way outside to the fresh-kill pile, ignoring the fact that the sky is darkening. She stops beside the area of prey and picks out a small mouse; the smallest prey for a non-contributing cat.

She then drags it back to the medicine den, bumping into Fidgetlake by accident. 

“Oops!” she squeaks around her mouthful. “I’m sorry.” 

The black and white tom nods to her and moves out of the way so that she can get inside, which she does and she drops the prey down beside Jayfeathers nest.   
Fidgetlake follows her. 

The two cats then sit together in silence, Bubblekit staring down at Jayfeather, no surprise there and Fidgetlake looking at his paws. 

Finally Fidgetlake speaks. 

“Look,” he meows, drawing out the words. “I’m sorry for how I acted. I was just sort of done with having cats from a different clan in our clan since Rowanclaw decided to move in.” 

He gives his chest fur a couple embarrassed licks as he realizes that Bubblekit wasn’t alive back then. 

“Sorry.” He says again. “I’m not usually that rude. That’s Jayfeathers job.” 

Bubblekit can hear the purr in the other toms voice at the mention of Jayfeather and she instantly can tell he is teasing. There is a playful glint in his eyes that tells her all that she needs to know. 

“It definitely is.” She answers, happy with their interaction. His apology makes her feel warm and bubbly inside and she suddenly doesn't feel as lonely. 

She wonders if she should tell Fidgetlake about Flipkits plan to sneak out but thinks the better of it. That is Thunderclan business, not Skyclan and she should learn not to trust any cat she comes across. 

She looks at Jayfeather with a wry twitch of her whiskers and decides that she will trust him even though all she knows is that he is moody and he broke the warrior code. It’s just how stubborn she is. 

Fidgetlake interrupts her thoughts. 

“You seem to like him a lot.” He points out. “But I could be wrong, so tell me.”

Bubblekit looks at him, hesitantly, unsure of what to say. She does like him a lot, but for what reason? The only time she had ever heard him speak was that time when Alderheart was scolding him, so why does it feel like she’s known him forever? 

“I guess I do like him.” She meows in response. “He has a lot of hidden emotions that I’m curious about. It makes me sad to see him hide them.”

Fidgetlake nods, and nudges Jayfeathers fur, his eyes glittering with sadness. He probably likes the older medicine cat too.

Bubblekit watches as he pulls out a clump of herbs and chews it up into a pulp before placing it inside the blind cats jaws and then turns with a pawful of a different herb. 

Bubblekit is fascinated with how much a medicine cat knows and she cocks her head. 

“What is that?” 

Fidgetlake looks up as he chews two different kinds of herbs to make a poultice and he purrs. 

Before he can speak, he spits out the pulp into his paw and blinks at her as he swipes his tongue over his jaws to get rid of the taste. Bubblekit remembers her mouse while she waits and takes a big bite. 

Fidgetlake then says,

“I first fed him feverfew which takes off the edge of a fever and now I am mixing marigold and burdock root to apply to his bites and scratches.” 

He pauses his explaining as he nudges the cobweb holding the wounds on, and shrugs, giving her an apologetic look.

“You might not want to watch this.” He says. 

Bubblekit opens her jaws to say that she can but she thinks the better of it and dips her head to him, taking her mouse outside the den. 

“Tell me when you finish!” she calls over her shoulder. 

She then settles down beside the entrance and watches over the camp as the cats get ready for sleep.   
Dewspring is pacing the clearing, ready for his guarding shift and he nods to Reedclaw who is taking the second. The small tabby nods back, letting him know that she is ready as well. 

Bubblekit sighs as she takes a bite out of her mouse, her ears angling behind her and she savors the earthy taste of the prey in her paws.

Sadly, she recalls the first taste of prey she had had.   
Although she earnestly wanted to share it with her brother before, she was forced to have it here in Slyclan. Now she is completely weaned and she feels something similar to loss. She is one of the only kits of Thunderclan that had prey at such a young age. Luckily, Frecklewish was kind enough to chew it up for her.

Fidgetlake calls her back in and she finishes the last of the mouse before padding inside. 

“When do you think I’ll go back?” She murmurs as she clambers into her nest. 

Fidgetlake hesitates. 

“I don’t know.” He says after a while. “Leafstar won’t say. I think something has been nagging her.” 

Bubblekit feels apprehension prick at her pelt but Fidgetlake doesn't say anymore. 

“You should get some rest.” He meows. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
FOUR MOONS LATER…

Jayfeather blinks open his eyes, half expecting to see the den he is in, but instead he is surrounded by darkness. The normal, blind, darkness.

Relief floods from his pelt and he moves his leg, wincing at the shooting pain that spirals up. 

Someone beside him gasps as he lays his leg back down, her happy scent washing over him and he can’t recognize it. It’s Skyclan but it also carries the scent of a Thunderclan cat. 

“How do you feel?” She meows, her voice gentle but probing and Jayfeather twitches his ears. 

“Like a badger is taking bites out of my whole body.” He meows, moodily. His hyperbole is correct though and he nearly hisses as she nuzzles his cheek. Even his face is sore? 

“I was so worried that you wouldn't make it. For the past few moons I stayed with you and gathered the herbs needed from by the twoleg place.” She mews. “Fidgetlake said that I could make a good medicine cat and that my persistence would make a great leader.”

Jayfeather resists the urge to snap at her that he doesn't care, but his own curiosity gets the better of him. 

“How long have I been here?” 

The cat pauses when this question is asked and after a while she shakes her head. 

“Five moons or so? Why? Are the sunrises dawning on you?” She replies, sarcastically. 

Jayfeather is horrified by this answer and his fur lifted along his shoulders. 

“What?” he hisses, imagining Thunderclan continuing their lives while he is here, as a patient. How in all of Starclan has he been asleep for five moons?

The cat bristles as well. 

“I stayed here with you the whole time. You seemed to be trapped in a dream and when your fever broke, you woke up. Did you dream?” She asks. 

Jayfeather cuts himself off before he blurts out all of the terrible dreams he’s had in the past few moons and shakes his head. 

“What is your name?” he wonders, bitterly. 

The cat laughs at the question, and licks his ears, her rough tongue soothing his frayed nerves. He feels the nagging pain fade into the background but he doesn't let the purr that wants to come out break free. 

“I’m Bubblekit.” Bubblekit replies in between licks. “I snuck out with Flipkit a couple sunrises before you were injured.” 

Jayfeathers tail twitches as he realizes that Bubblekit is the kit Slushneedle had been talking about in every one of his dreams and he sighs. Her licking feels so good. 

His eyes slowly drop closed but he stays awake as she meows.

“Flipkit became Flippaw a while ago. He snuck out of camp and got home safely. His mentor is Lionblaze. I thought you might want to know.” 

Jayfeather feels a warm affection pool in his belly at the thought of Lionblaze mentoring the kit he had longed to save and he yawns. 

“What about your brother? And Firmkit?” he asks, apprehension flaring up. 

Bubblekit keeps up her soothing licks and continues to update him on Thunderclan and his heart slowly stops hurling itself at his ribs. 

“My brother is now an apprentice.” She informs him. “Slickpaws mentor is Blossomfall and Firmpaws mentor is Lilyheart. Firmpaw became an apprentice two sunrises before the last gathering. Also Snappaw, Spotpaw, and Flypaw got their warrior names. Snappaw is Snapblaze, Spotpaw is Spotdapple, and Flypaw is Flyfern.” 

Jayfeather feels calm hearing all this and he let’s a purr rumble in his chest as he hears that Firmppaw has Lilyheart as a mentor. Bramblestar hadn’t made his precious kit be a medicine cat and he didn’t give Brightheart to him for a mentor. Maybe he learned from Firestars mistake. 

Whatever the reason, it makes him happy to hear how well Thunderclan has been able to carry on and he sinks into his nest. 

“Why are you still here?” he whispers. “Shouldn't Thunderclan have come and gotten you?”

Bubblekit laughs and nods, her cheek fur brushing his cheek. 

“They did; multiple times. I kept hiding and they finally gave up because I told them that I would keep doing it until you got better. I wanted to stay here with you.” She responds. 

Jayfeather feels sleepy all of a sudden and he yawns again. Bubblekit seems to understand so she continues to lick his fur, without any more words. 

Jayfeather is slightly surprised at how grown-up this kit is but he quickly pushes the thought away. Bubblekit would have been an apprentice if she had gone back with Thunderclan instead of stayed with him. 

As he falls asleep, lulled by her tongue, one thought hits him. 

 

Why did she stay with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is so cute!!!


	8. The agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather is almost better. Sorry about the spacing. I'll fix it later.

Jayfeather wakes up to the sound of voices. They are angry and rushed and he pricks his ears, pushing himself to a seated position. What is going on?   
By his side, Bubblekit whispers to him.   
“It’s Thunderclan. They’re arguing with Leafstar about something. I don’t know what but it sounds important.”   
Jayfeather starts to get to his paws but Bubblekit bumps his shoulder, slowly pushing him back down.   
“It’s no use.” She murmurs. “When I went out Leafstar wouldn’t speak at all. It was like she didn't want me to hear anything.”   
She pauses and sits on her haunches beside the nest, her ears twitching irritably.   
“I think Bramblestar wants us back.”   
Jayfeather cocks his head, his tabby fur spiking up and he claws at the bracket lining his nest with anger. Bramblestar doesn’t want him to come back, only Bubblekit. HE is banished.   
“Why isn't Leafstar willing to give us back?” he asks, moodily. “Does she want to keep us prisoner? Who is in the patrol with Bramblestar?”   
Jayfeather hears Bubblekit get up and pad to the mouth of the den before she bounds back.   
“Dewnose, Squirrelflight, and Whitewing. Dewnose looks like he want to claw Leafstars ears off.”  
Jayfeather realizes with a jolt that the grey and white tom is Bubblekits father and he wonders if she remembers or if she had been too young. Deciding not to ask, he tosses a clump of moss aside.   
“Did you catch anything that they said?” he asks, curiously, leaning forward with his own ears pricked. Bubblekit shakes her head.   
“Only that Bramblestar wants to make a deal.”   
A rustle from the mouth of the den startles both of the cats and Jayfeather turns, recognizing the scent of Dewnose immediately. The tom is angry but his scent quickly changes as he sees his daughter.   
“Bubblekit!” He cries, bounding forward to touch noses with his kit. Jayfeather can tell that Bubblekit is surprised and doesn’t know how to react but as quickly as she became confused, she becomes certain.   
“You’re my father!” she chirps, pushing her nose into his fur. “We have the same grey and white coloring!”  
She pulls away then, her happy energy filling the den.   
“How is Slickpaw?” she asks, excitedly. “Does he like being an apprentice? Does he miss me?”  
Dewnose hesitates with these questions before a purr rumbles in his throat. Lovingly he wraps his tail around his daughter and laps at her ears.   
“We tell Slickpaw about you all the time and he remembers how you used to step on his tail all the time. He loves his training and a couple sunrises ago he caught his first piece of prey.” He meows, and Jayfeather silently listens, saddened to hear the way Thunderclan has been moving on.   
Bubblekit bounces on her paws.   
“What was it?” she asks.   
“It was a rabbit nearly ad big as him and he delivered such a clean killing bite that his mentor knew at once that he would make a great warrior.”  
Dewnose continues.   
“Lionblaze is mad all the time and he wants you to know, Jayfeather, that he is ashamed for killing Plumwillow for the sake of killing another warrior but he doesn’t feel ashamed for defending you at all. He has been banned from warrior duties for three moons.” He explains and Jayfeather leaps to his paws, his tail lashing.   
“He killed Plumwillow?” he asks his fur lifting along his shoulders. “Why in Starclans name did he do that? Defend me about what?”   
Dewnose glances at Bubblekit who is watching with narrowed eyes and sighs.   
“Plumwillow attacked you, remember? Lionblaze didn’t think it was fair because a while ago, Dovewing left the clans completely with Tigerheart because they were on love and when she returned she joined Shadowclan with kits, one of which she named Shadowkit.” He pauses and licks his chest a couple times.   
“That’s what he was howling about at the gathering, at least. Honestly Jayfeather, I don’t think any cat was expecting you to do something like that. Not after Half moon at least.”  
Jayfeather slides his claws out.   
“What do you know about Half moon?” he hisses, defensively. “I gave up the chance to love her because of my clan! I knew they were more important than love!”   
Dewnose cocks his head.   
“And Briarlight was more important than both Thunderclan and Half moon?” he asks, calmly.   
Jayfeather feels horror seize his muscles and he tenses with the strain, his blood running cold. He hasn’t realized that mating Briarlight would mean pushing both of the things most important to him away.   
He flattens his ears trying to keep out the words Half moon once spoke to him and Leafpools words at his medicine cat ceremony.   
“I will always love you Jays wing. As long as you always think of me and return to me in Starclan, I will be happy. I love you so much.”  
“I, Leafpool, call upon my warrior ancestors to give this young medicine cat apprentice his warrior name. He has trained hard and with everlasting courage and although some times of this clan were rough he pulled through with determination to prove himself worthy. I hereby give this young cat his name. Jaypaw, from now on, you will be known as Jayfeather. Thunderlcan admires your loyalty and spirit.”  
Bubblekit interrupts his mourning by leaping forward and barreling against him. He stumbles a little and glares at her his blind blue gaze lit with fury.   
“Why’d you do that?” he growls.   
Bubblekit backs away and sits down, resting her tail neatly over her forepaws.   
“You wouldn’t respond when I called to you.”   
Jayfeather twitches his ears confused. She called him?   
Dewnose sighs from beside Bubblekit and turns to face the mouth of the den.   
“Leafstar says that she is sorry about Plumwillow and that she doesn't know how it happened but she is also upset that Bramblestar didn’t punish Lionblaze further. She’s practically telling her warriors to fight us from what I hear.” He mews, scuffing his paws into the soft dirt of the medicine den.   
He turns to Bubblekit.   
“I just want you back to your real clan.” He says, softly and Bubblekit nods, her expression sad.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t come with you when I had a chance. I had to stay with Jayfeather.” She explains, nodding to the tabby. “Something compelled me to although I hardly know him.”  
Dewnose's whiskers quiver with surprise.   
“Why in Starclan did you feel that? You were only a kit!” He meows, astonished. Bubblekit bristles.   
“Kits can know what is right!” she defends. “Nothing was damaged by my disappearance!”   
Even as she cries that so confidently, Jayfeather can tell it’s not true and she knows it. Thunderclan and Skyclan are now on the edge of a fight because they think Leafstar is holding her captive and Lionblaze killed Plumwillow after the she-cat attacked him. He shakes his head, blue eyes wide. It is all confusing.   
Dewnose seems to think so too.   
“It’s going to be fine, Bubblekit.” He soothes. “Thunderclan will bring you home and you’ll have a mentor. Soon you’ll be a warrior and we can sleep next to each other in the warriors den!”   
Bubblekit purrs.   
“Of course.” She mews.   
Jayfeather frowns at their happiness. He knows that once he gets better enough to travel, Skyclan will cast him out and he will either be a loner for life or a Windclan cat. He shrugs. He could also earn back a place in Thunderclan but after all of this chaos, he’s not sure if he wants to return. It would only erupt into more chaos.   
Starclan help me. He thinks, helplessly.   
Suddenly a head pushes through the brambles at the mouth of the den and Jayfeather tastes the air, catching the scent of Bramblestar and Leafstar. His fur pricked with unease as he feels the hot gaze of his former father drift over him.   
Leafstar speaks.   
“Bubblekit you may leave Skyclan now.” She informs, sounding not-to-be-messed-with. “Go with Dewnose, now.”  
Bubblekits fur lifts, protectivly and she hurries over to Jayfeathers side.   
“I go where he goes.” She meows firmly and Dewnose's eyes widen.   
“Bubblekit.” He whispers.  
Leafstar sounds shocked and angry as she speaks to Bramblestar.   
“Is this how all Thunderclan kits act?” she hisses and Bramblestar shakes his dark tabby head.   
“Don’t forget Leafstar. She stayed here most of her life. She’s now apprentice age and her brothers been one for about a moon.” He replies.   
Bubblekit lashes her tail.   
“It doesn't matter where I was raised, it matters what my morals are!” she growls. “My morals from birth were to make sure that people who were hurt need to be loved.”   
Bramblestars reaction to this statement is extreme and he ducks his head ashamed ad she continues.   
“I need to recognize the suffering and try to help them understand it and how to overcome it, not cast it away like bones.” She faces the leaders, her expression angry.   
“My job isn’t done yet and I refuse to leave his side.”   
Leafstar is livid and she bats Bubblekits ears crossly.   
“Don’t talk back to leaders for Starclans sake and do as we say. You are to go back with Dewnose.” She commands.   
Bubblekit doesn't even cower.   
“No.” She argues. “Not unless he is able to go too. I stay with him.”   
Dewnose pads over to her side and nudges her shoulder.   
“Bubblekit my daughter please be reasonable.” He pleads. “I get it, your morals are important and with them you’ll grow into a memorable cat but right now you aren’t at the age. You need to listen.”  
Bubblekits gaze softens and she licks her father’s cheek but shakes her head.   
“I am the same age as Slickpaw and he has his name. If I want to postpone it for a while, it should be allowed. Dewnose, listen. I will come back but only once my goal is completed.” She reasons.   
The grey and white tom opens his mouth to argue when Bramblestar steps forward.   
“Jayfeather are you fit to walk?” he meows, decisively.   
Surprise courses through him and he fumbles for words before nodding mutely. He had been able to stand up earlier and it seemed okay except for the throb from his hindquarters. He shivers. Both Slushneedle and Plumwillow had been harshly evil.   
Bramblestars nods at his answer and turns to Leafstar.   
“Forgive Lionblaze for his actions. He will be further punished and I’ll see to it and I will send a patrol by for those herbs and prey we agreed on.” He murmurs.   
Leafstar looks reluctant but after a while, seeing that there is nothing wrong with this deal, she dips her head.   
“Thank you, Bramblestar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The she-cats hurt him explicit eek


End file.
